El destino lo marcan las estrellas
by yukiice
Summary: Se dice que el destino de las personas esta marcado por las estrellas desde el día en que nacen pero no solo respecto a las vivencias que tendrá si no que también se define las relaciones que tendrá y de quienes se rodeara. Esta historia relata como se tejen los hilos del destino de los caballeros dorados de Athena luego de que fueron revividos.
1. Donde estemos juntos sera nuestro hogar

**Hola hola holaaaaaa volví después de tanto xD la cuestión es que me fue bien en mis finales así que ahora tendrán que aguantar una nueva historia que usare para desenchufarme de la facu xD**

 **Fuera de eso, la verdad es que hace rato tengo esta historia en la cabeza y me gustaría mucho poder plasmarla por eso ahora que tengo un poquito mas de tiempo empiezo.**

 **Bueno que decir de ella que espero les guste y me tengan paciencia a la hora de actualizar pero intentare no tardar mucho :)**

 **Como dije antes este fic lo vengo procesando en mi mente hace rato y a mi me gusta así que espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Por ultimo quería comentarles que la idea es que la gran mayoría de los capítulos aun que tal vez sean todos, tengan por titulo alguna frase de las canciones de Gustavo Cerati ya sea en su fase solista como en Soda Stereo y no no es a modo de homenaje si no que simplemente al escuchar estas canciones partes de esta historia surgían en mi mente claramente por lo que me pareció apropiado hacer referencia a ellas.**

 **Ahora si, sin mas los dejo con el fic**

* * *

 ** _Donde estemos juntos será nuestro hogar._**

Una despejada noche de verano las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, en un departamento en los alrededores del centro de una ciudad una pareja dormía plácidamente en su lecho o al menos uno de ellos lo hacia…

-mmm…amor ¿estas despierta?-pregunto un joven de tez blanca, ojos violetas y cabellos azul añil no muy largos mientras se acercaba al oído de a la chica que reposaba sobre su brazo.

-si, me siento rara, es como si hubiese algo extraño en el aire.

El joven acaricio los cabellos aguamarina de ella

-otro presentimiento?

-aja, como si fuera a ocurrir algo esta noche.-dijo mirando fijamente la ventana frente a ella

Él la abrazo fuertemente por detrás y dejo un beso en su mejilla

-venga para aca- emitió mientras la hacia girar quedando de frente el uno al otro-te amo-su voz era suave al tiempo que se acercaba para depositar un beso en su frente y luego juntar las de ambos.

-yo también te amo mi amor-sonrió permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

-intenta dormir corazón debes levantarte temprano mañana-pronuncio durmiéndose.

-mmm…si- dijo ahogando un bostezo y acorrucándose en los brazos de él

De pronto una luz surco el cielo en un efímero instante en lo que los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente.

- **¿un relámpago?** _–_ Se giro rápidamente hacia la ventana _-_ **Es imposible esta todo estrellado...la falta de sueño debe estarme afectando-** pensó para si para luego volver a acomodarse en la posición de antes.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad dos hombres se ponían alerta para comenzar su misión.

-Mu debería tener más cuidado.

-tranquilo Milo nadie pudo vernos.

-te parece?, Camus ese cosmos se veía claramente.

-si pero solo por quienes también lo poseen. Dudo que alguien lo haya visto

-crees que ella si?

-aun si hubiese estado viendo el cielo no duro mucho.

-si tienes razón- emitió para luego bajar la vista y meterse en sus pensamientos.

De pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, echo que lo hizo voltear a ver a su compañero de armas.

-no te preocupes a él también lo encontraremos.

-pero no tenemos idea de donde puede estar.

-cierto nos costara un poco mas de trabajo que al resto, pero te prometo ayudarte a encontrarlo –sonrió levemente el acuariano aunque fue casi imperceptible

Milo sonrió lleno de esperanza aun que llevara mucho más tiempo que al resto daría con él.

-tienes razón; no puedo sentir su cosmos lo que significa que esta demasiado lejos.

Camus asintió y emprendieron el viaje.

La noche y la mañana pasaron rápidamente en lo que los caballeros atravesaban la ciudad solo guiados por sus instintos en tanto la pareja se hallaba de nuevo reunida en su casa después de haber realizado sus actividades.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente y del otro lado se oyó el pedido de esperar un momento. Segundos después el muchacho de cabellos añil abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos personas al otro lado: una de ellas tenia el cabello del mismo color que él pero con los ojos color turquesa y la piel bronceada mientras que la otra poseía una tez blanca, larga melena aguamarina y ojos azul

 **-que hace aquí?!-** se pregunto para si tremendamente asombrado el de orbes turquesas.

Al ver esta reacción el otro hablo

-buscamos a la señorita Sofía

-y para que?

-¿quien es amor?- pregunto la joven de cabellos ondeados aguamarina y ojos verdes guindándose del chico que abrió la puerta mientras miraba a las visitas.

-estas personas te buscan.

-a mi? ¿Y eso porque?-los miro dulcemente pero con duda en sus ojos.

El caballero de acuario no pudo pronunciar palabra al verla estas se aglomeraron en su garganta sin poder salir, por lo que el santo de escorpio hablo rápidamente.

-debemos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante: su destino

Los mas jóvenes se miraron entre si con la clara intención de cerrar la puerta

-es en serio –logro pronunciar Camus –se que suena extraño pero déjennos hablar tranquilos y se lo explicaremos todo.

La chica miro a su novio y luego a los caballeros.

-de acuerdo pasen-dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso e indicándoles por donde avanzar.

-que haces?-pronuncio suavemente sobre el oído de ella él de ojos violetas.

-confió en ellos-dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿porque?-Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-es como si ya los conociera.-pronuncio suavemente para luego dirigirse a la cocina-¿gustan algo de tomar?-pregunto con una sonrisa-estaba apunto de hacer café.

-por mi esta bien-dijo el santo de escorpión

-yo también acepto-logro articular su compañero sin siquiera observarla

La joven sirvió cuatro tazas de café y luego se sentó junto a su novio frente a los caballeros

-bien los escuchamos-dijo la chica

-en realidad veníamos por ti pero parece que tuvimos mayor suerte-comento Milo desviando la vista hacia el chico.

-y porque o para que se supone que nos buscan?-pregunto este tomando la mano de ella.

-esto no es nada fácil y probablemente no nos crean pero estamos aquí para llevarlos a Atenas ustedes fueron elegidos por las estrellas para convertirse en caballeros dorados de Atena

Los más chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-no se de que se ríen-dijo algo molesto Milo-nosotros somos caballeros de la orden de Atena y nuestro deber es llevarlos a Grecia.

-y ustedes piensan que vamos a creer que son parte de la legendaria orden de la diosa Atena solo ¿porque lo dicen?-pregunto la chica algo seria.

-no, pero tal vez si crean esto- Camus coloco su mano sobre la mesa y sobre su palma comenzó a formarse una bola de hielo.

Los ojos de los más jóvenes se abrieron a más no poder. Al tiempo que el chico se adelantaba a su novia a modo de protección.

-esto no puede ser…de verdad existen-emitió en un suspiro la joven al tiempo que se tambaleaba casi cayendo al suelo.

-¡AMOR!- el chico la llego a alcanzar y la ayudo a sentarse.

-quienes son?-la voz de ella se oyó suave pero firme

-me llamo Milo y soy el caballero dorado de escorpio

-y yo soy Camus caballero dorado de acuario

-y se supone que debemos ser como ustedes?

-eso dependerá de ustedes si quieren venir o no pero les advierto que fueron elegidos por las estrellas para esta misión y si huyen de ella…

-el destino nos alcanzara-concluyo la chica tomando fuertemente la mano del de ojos violetas en lo que Milo asentía.

-podemos pensarlo al menos-cuestiono él chico comprendiendo la indirecta de su amada.

-por su puesto vendremos en tres días para saber su respuesta si les parece.

Los chicos se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Inmediatamente después los dorados se despidieron y salieron del lugar dejando a los chicos con muchos interrogantes en su mente.

-que crees?

-no lo se. Todo esto es tan raro. Me parece conocerlos como si no fuera la primera vez que los veo y no parecían estar mintiendo.

-se que es injusto dejarte todo pero en esta clase de cosas tu eres mucho mas susceptible que yo. Si dices que vamos vamos

-seguro?

-aja, no pienso dejarte sola nunca. Lo prometí. ¿Recueras?-sonrió alzando su meñique izquierdo. Ella imito el gesto pero con una débil sombra en sus ojos

-que ocurre? Hay algo que te preocupa y no me estas diciendo.

-no quiero que nos separen. Nos costo mucho reunirnos y recién hace poco estamos conviviendo-bajo su mirada juntando los dedos índice.

-porque habrían de separarnos.

-tu irías a libra y yo a acuario hay tres casas en medio.

El joven sonrió y tomo su mano acariciándola para luego tirar levemente de ella indicándole que se acercara y se sentara en su regazo.

-me contaste muchas historias de cómo no se puede ir en contra del destino, si quieres intentarlo te acompaño pero si quieres cumplir tu sueño e ir a Atenas voy contigo veremos la forma de estar juntos, siempre la hallamos esta vez no será la excepción- pronuncio suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

La chica se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza para luego besarlo

-vamos a Atenas- pronuncio sobre sus labios con una sonrisa una vez que se separaron.

* * *

 **Bueno se que esta corto aun así espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto :***


	2. Viejos conocidos, nuevos por conocer

Hola aquí con el cap 2. Dos cositas antes de empezar: la vez pasada me olvide de aclarar la vez pasada soy muy mala con los nombres así que si alguien leyó mi otro fic se dará cuenta que los nombres se repiten pero no son los mismos personajes ni se parecen en nada ;)  
y la segunda como no se dibujar les dejo este link por si quieren ver como son los personajes, están en orden de aparición :) https

~.www~ wattpad ~com~/248779928-personajes-el-destino-lo-marcan-las-estrellas

Ahora si no molesto mas.

Besos y gracias por leer

* * *

 **Viejos conocidos, nuevos por conocer.**

-tienen todo listo?-la voz de Camus se oyó firme

-si dijimos que nos vamos de vacaciones y luego diremos que nos salió un trabajo.-dijo la chica.

-es algo al menos para pasar el momento-le sonrió Milo al que terminaban de cargar el equipaje junto con el más joven de los hombres en un auto que habían rentado para luego emprender el viaje.

-iremos al aeropuerto?-cuestiono la chica.

-si, Mu esta complicado y no puede que Athena nos envió uno de sus jets.

-Mu?

-Mu es el caballero dorado de Aries y puede teletransportarse fue él quien nos trajo.

-ah-no quiso seguir preguntando sentía que le volvería a bajar la presión si lo hacia.

La llagada al aeropuerto y las primeras horas del viaje fueron tranquilas. El problema fue cuando ya habían pasado muchas horas y el sueño comenzaba a notarse.

-Amor duerme-pidió su novio- todavía falta para llegar.

-pero no puedo, quiero ver todo desde el principio.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Milo asomándose desde el asiento detrás de los jóvenes.

-quiero ver desde el primer momento Grecia desde el cielo pero Daniel quiere que duerma-dijo mirando hacia arriba tranquilamente.

-aun falta para llegar. Porque no duermen los dos y yo los despierto un poco antes de llegar.

-enserio?

-seguro ya hice este viaje. Te prometo despertarlos antes de que algo pueda verse por la ventana.

La chica sonrió ampliamente para luego acomodar la cabeza en el brazo de su novio y cerrar lo ojos.

El chico tomo la cobija en el regazo de ella y la tapo para luego ver a Milo.

-gracias-dijo en un tono suave con una sonrisa tenue. Después abrazo a la chica y procedió a descansar.

Milo asintió a modo de respuesta y retrocedió un paso para volver a sentarse junto a su compañero que suponía dormido.

-que paso?-dijo abriendo solo un ojo unos minutos después.

-creo que es muy curiosa

-debe estar ansiosa.

-bastante.

-…que opinas?-se atrevió a preguntar el acuariano.

-se quieren mucho.

-eso parece. No?

-no se han separado y él parece protegerla de todo.

Acuario no respondió mas, volvió a acomodarse y durmió en la que escorpio sonrió satisfecho para si.

El vuelo siguió tranquilo hasta su fin.  
Minutos antes de que pudiese verse cualquier parte de Grecia, Milo despertó a los chicos e inmediatamente Sofía se pego a la ventana totalmente admirada de todo lo que veía hasta que el avión finalmente aterrizo.

-¿estas contenta?- pregunto él de ojos violáceos al ver la sonrisa de su novia dibujada cuando bajaron.

-mucho aun que fue muy poco.

-si eso te gusto espera unos minutos-agrego Milo mientras traía las maletas de los chicos junto con Camus.-te encantara el santuario.

Minutos mas tarde los ojos de los chicos se abrieron a más no poder frente a ellos se encontraba el camino hacia las 12 casas.

-te gusta?- sonrió Milo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

-es…impresionante. Mucho mas impactante de lo siempre había imaginado.

-ya te acostumbraras. Vengan por ahora ustedes se hospedaran en las cabañas del lado derecho. Del otro lado no te recomiendo que vayas Daniel porque es el lugar de las amazonas y puedes meterte en problemas.

-porque?

-porque las amazonas tienen que usar mascaras por una cuestión de igualdad amor; si ves el rostro de alguna tendrá que matarte o amarte. Y no quiero nada de eso-agrego en un tono serio.

Milo sonrió y les indico que lo siguieran.

-Camus-la chica había esperado que todos avancen para llamar al acuariano. Quien paro en seco y la miro.

-dime.

-puedo hacerte una consulta?-el caballero asintió-van a separarnos?-la tristeza se hizo sumamente visible en sus ojos.

-a que te refieres?

-yo viviré contigo ¿o no?-Camus asintió-y Daniel en libra. Siempre será así? No volveremos a vivir en la misma casa?

-…no puedo contestarte eso las cosas son distintas ahora. Los aprendices venían de niños y los formábamos pero todos los que vinieron ahora ya están formados con sus lazos y sus personalidades. Probablemente algo se haga. Aun que no te lo garantizo. Pero por ahora compartirán la cabaña si eso quieren.

-con eso me basta-sonrió tenuemente-gracias. Maestro?

-por ahora Camus esta bien.

La chica sonrió y asintió para luego alcanzar a Daniel y Milo.

-bueno aquí vivirán por ahora.-anuncio el de escorpio al abrir la puerta de una de las pequeñas cabañas de madera que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-¿por ahora?-pregunto Daniel

-ahora todos los aprendices están aquí. Los que llegaron antes ya están designados a sus casas es mas algunos ya están hace casi 6 meses. Así que estarán en esta casa hasta que ustedes también vayan a sus templos.

Los jóvenes se apretaron la mano e intercambiaron miradas de esperanza en tanto los caballeros dejaban las maletas dentro.

-bueno todo esta listo. Pueden juntar las camas si así lo desean.-bromeo el escorpión con una sonrisa.

-pónganse cómodos. Descansen, tienen que acomodar el sueño y recuperarse del viaje así que quédense en la casa por hoy y mañana vendremos por ustedes- agrego el acuariano para segundos después despedirse y salir de allí con Milo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta los jóvenes se fundieron en un tibio abrazo.

-no quiero separarme de ti.-dijo al alejarse levemente de la chica mientras colocaba un mechón tras su oreja.

-hable de eso con Camus cuando nos alejamos.

-y que te dijo?

-que tal vez no sea necesario. Todo será distinto para nosotros.

-aun así no será lo mismo

-lo se-bajo la cabeza-lo siento

-porque, no es tu culpa. Y nada de yo lo elegí- la interrumpió antes de poder decir algo- es nuestro destino y también lo es el siempre estar juntos-alzo su dedo meñique izquierdo

Ella sonrió y entrelazo el mismo dedo con el de él para luego fundirse en un cálido beso.

-que dices si nos acomodamos y descansamos-sugirió el chico.

-si mejor, no dormí bien en el avión-decía mientras buscaba la habitación.

-estabas ansiosa es normal

-no soy ansiosa.

-no claro y porque te brillaban los ojos.-La chica solo atino a sacarle la lengua al tiempo que intentaba correr la cama-amor deja eso si no tienes fuerza.

-es una cama que tan pesada puede ser?-instantes después los pies de la chica resbalaron provocando que cayera sentada sin haber podido mover ni un centímetro el mueble.

-parece que bastante y no quiero que te lastimes- ella hizo un moin parecido a un puchero por lo que el rio y luego de ayudarla a levantarse, la beso.

Una vez que Daniel acomodo la cama, ambos chicos se dedicaron solo a descansar. Se recostaron y abrazaron como cada noche.  
Pero en la mente de Sofía solo un pensamiento reinaba: que al despertar continuara en ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron como siempre, desayunaron y esperaron a que los caballeros llegaran.

-amor que pasa?-pregunto el joven mientras tomaba la mano de la chica sobre la mesa.

-ah?...no pasa nada-sonrió dulcemente

-te recuerdo que no sabes mentir y te conozco así que dime.

-no es nada.

El chico tiro levemente de ella para indicarle que se levantara y se sentara sobre su regazo; ella así lo hizo en lo que él le acariciaba el cabello

-me dices en que piensas

-es que te vas a enojar.

-anda dime.

-he estado pensando que tal vez sea mejor que te llame por tu nombre.

-que? Y eso porque?

-es que no se si se vera bien que andemos amor de aquí y de allá es decir se vería extraño.

-mmm creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero si estamos solos te diré como yo quiera-dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en la pansa.

-…es…esta bien jajajaja pero quieto-decía entre carcajadas la chica cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta- adelante-indico aun riendo mientras se levantaba.

-buenos días chicos –anuncio el caballero de acuario al tiempo que entraba seguido por otro caballero de cabellos marron-rojiso

-buenos días-dijeron al unisonó.

-el es Dohko-indico a su compañero-y es el caballero dorado de libra y será con quien vivirás Daniel. Dohko ellos son Sofía y Daniel.

-mucho gusto chicos espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada-sonrió el dorado.

-no para nada-dijo algo sonrojada la chica-es un placer.

-un gusto maestro.

-bueno vamos que sus compañeros los están esperando, aun que deben estar contentos de que les suspendan los entrenamientos.

Camus les explico a los chicos mientras caminaban al coliseo que en la tarde se mudarían a sus respectivos templos y que la mayoría de las veces cada cual entrenaba con su maestro ya sea en el coliseo o en las inmediaciones con la excepción de los aprendices de capricornio y leo debido a que en esos templos había dos aprendices entrenaban entre si con la supervisacion de Shura y Aioria respectivamente.

Los chicos iban tomados de la mano hasta escasos metros antes de entrar a aquel lugar.

Una vez adentro pudieron ver un total de 6 chicos dispersados en las gradas en pequeños grupos al parecer esperaban a sus respectivos maestros.  
Sofía sonrió ampliamente al creer que conocía el perfil de la única mujer presente.

-Abi!?- hablo fuerte para ver si alguien le respondía. Inmediatamente la joven de cabellos celestes se giro.

-¿Sofí?-sonrió al ver quien la llamaba.-las chicas se acercaron rápidamente y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte. Te extrañe.

-yo también perdona por no escribir han sido unas semanas extrañas-sonrió de lado.

-me imagino. Hola Lukas –dijo viendo al chico de cabellos lilas detrás de su amiga. El chico sonrió y saludo con su mano a modo de respuesta.

-¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Camus al llegar junto a ellas.

-si. Dan, Abi y yo fuimos compañeros de colegio.

-¿Daniel también esta aquí?

-si el…-miro hacia sus lados-estaba aquí hace un momento.

-se quedo atrás. Unas chicas lo interceptaron cuando saliste para aca-respondió Camus. Sofía viro hacia el lugar por donde habían venido y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Ahí dos desconocidas para ella estaban guindadas de los brazos de Daniel mientras este intentaba zafarse como podía.

-quieren soltarme de una vez-levanto sus brazos para luego bajarlos con fuerza logrando así desprenderse del agarre de las chicas-les he dicho que no me gusta que me toqueteen

-que malo eres-se quejo una de las chicas de cabellos color castaño claro-tanto tiempo sin vernos y así nos recibes.

-y que esperaban se supone que estaban muertas-le respondió enojado viendo a ambas chicas a la vez.

-perdona Daniel- esta vez hablo la otra chica la cual poseía unos intensos pero cándidos ojos rojos.-pero teníamos que inventar algo para que perdiéramos contacto cuando vinimos aquí.

-Dan ¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono una suave voz detrás de él.

-eh… Sofí recuerdas a las conocidas de las que te comente que eran primas y que habían realizado un viaje-la chica asintió-bueno son ellas Nicolle-señalo a la que parecía menor de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos- y Catherine – esta vez señalo a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos naranjas oscuro.

-pero ¿ellas no habían fallecido en un accidente?-cuestiono extrañada.

-pues parece que no.

-no me digas que esta es tu famosa novia-emitió la mayor mientras parecía escudriñar a la chica de cabellos aguamarina-esperaba algo mejor-soltó con arrogancia.

Sofía chasqueo la lengua mientras le sostenía la mirada, esta había cambiado no se veía cálida como hasta ese momento si no todo lo contrario sus esmeraldas se habían tornado gélidas y duras con un leve tono azul prácticamente imperceptible.

-acaso todos se cayeron de la cama?- la chica de cabellos aguamarina parpadeo un par de veces para luego virar su rostro hacia donde venia la voz.

-buenos días Milo- le sonrió para luego ver sorprendida al joven de cabellos azules y ojos mieles que lo acompañaba.

El joven la saludo con la mano, gesto que ella igualo con una sonrisa.

-niña?-se oyó una voz familiar para Sofía viniendo del costado izquierdo.

-David!-sonrió ampliamente al ver al joven que se podía adivinar era mayor que ella. De inmediato fue a abrazarlo cálidamente.-no estabas en la capital por unas semanas?-pregunto al soltarse del chico de cabellos verdes que acaba de saludar.

-es una larga historia. Aun que no creo que diste mucho de la tuya ya que estas aquí.-la chica sonrió.

-bueno al parecer ya están todos aquí-hablo con voz potente el patriarca Shion siendo seguido por detrás por la diosa Athena y los demás caballeros y aprendices faltantes- por favor fórmense en orden a un lado de sus maestros.-todos se ordenaron rápidamente por lo que el patriarca continuo de inmediato- para los que aun no me conocen mi nombre es Shion y soy el patriarca del santuario. Es un placer conocerlos y la persona que me acompaña es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena la señorita Saori Kido- la diosa hizo una reverencia y luego tomo la palabra.

-es un gusto conocerlos por fin a todos jóvenes. Espero que este lugar sea de su agrado y que pronto se integren-sonrió

-para acabar con todas estas formalidades me gustaría que cada uno se presente aun que al parecer algunos ya se conocen-termino de decir Shion para luego conceder la palabra a la joven de cabellos celestes ni muy largos ni muy cortos atados a la mitad con un moño a cada lado y ojos azules que se encontraba en medio de Mu y Aldebarán. La chica dio unos pasos adelante y luego camino hasta el principio de la fila para luego ver tanto a sus compañeros y a los dorados como al patriarca y a la diosa.

-Mi nombre es Abigail, estoy a cargo del caballero Mu de Aries y hace 2 semanas que estoy aquí. Mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia y regreso a su lugar. Mientras lo hacia recibió la sonrisa de un chico de cabellos lavanda y ojos celestes con el cual se cruzo de camino.

-yo soy Lukas y estoy siendo entrenado por Aldebarán de Tauro desde hace 2 semanas.

La siguiente en pasar fue una joven de tez muy blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rojos

-yo soy Amy y vivo en casa de Géminis con el caballero Saga y su hermano Kanon desde hace casi 4 semanas-levanto la mano a modo de saludo cuando Sofía había dirigido ese gesto hacia ella.

El siguiente fue un chico de cabellos verde oscuro, ojos caoba y piel clara; su nombre era Sébastian y estaba bajo el cuidado de Death Mask desde hacia mas de un mes.  
A Sofía ese joven se le hacia conocido pero no entendía bien porque ya que estaba segura de nunca haberlo visto.

El discípulo de Aioria se llamaba Dylan, su pelo era de color chocolate y lo llevaba corto enmarcando sus ojos verdes.  
Luego fue el turno de Catherine quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Daniel mientras puntualizaba que hacia 6 meses se encontraba bajo la tutela de Shaka de virgo. Junto a ella se presento otra joven que también entrenaba en casa de virgo, su nombre era Lucy su pelo era de color naranja oscuro y sus ojos verde oscuros; al terminar miro a Sofí y le sonrió levemente.  
El siguiente fue Dániel quien se presento de manera seria y fría sin tener mucha idea de que hacia ahí aun.  
El aprendiz de escorpio era el chico de cabellos azules que había saludado a Sofía con la mano cuando entro al coliseo. Su nombre era Ethan sus ojos color miel y su piel cobriza.  
Aioros tenía por alumna a Nicolle, la joven de cabellos castaños, ojos rojos y piel cobriza que había estado encima de Daniel.  
El caso de Shura era igual que el de Shaka; el caballero de capricornio estaba a cargo de dos alumnos que se podía notar que había alguna diferencia de edad: el mayor era David, quien tenia el cabello de color verdes claro, algo de barba, los ojos celestes y una mirada escéptica  
Y el mas chico era un joven de cabellos rubios, intensos ojos negros la piel blanca y una sonrisa vanidosa al igual que su actitud; su nombre era Erik.  
Después de Sofía, la ultima en presentarse fue Alice una chica de cabello marrones, ojos verde oliva y piel de un tono café con leche.

Cuando todo esto acabo, el patriarca dio oficialmente el día libre para que los conocidos pudieran ponerse al día con los recién llegados.

Se formo un círculo en las gradas alrededor de Sofía y Daniel integrado por Abigail, Lukas, David, Alice, Ethan, Lucy y Amy

En un extremo del recinto se hallaban Erik y Sébastian conversando amenamente, en el otro Catherine y Nicolle intentaban oír algo de la conversación del grupo mayoritario pero se encontraban demasiado lejos como para captar algo.

Por otro lado Dylan se encontraba solo simplemente aprovechando el aire del lugar.

-y Sof, como hiciste para convencerlos?-Pregunto David realmente interesado.

-a que te refieres?-la chica lo miro extrañada sin entender que quería decir.

-vamos Sofí creo que la mayoría aquí sabe que no tienes fuerza ni para abrir un frasco de mermelada, como pretendes entrenar?

-shhh-lo chito mirándolo realmente feo-quieres callante Dav no me lo arruines, ya veré como arreglo eso en su momento

-ósea que mentiste?-pregunto asombrado el peliverde a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

-solo omití detalles que no preguntaron

-perdón pero no entendí nada-acoto Alice.

-no tengo fuerza para nada-le contesto la de ojos esmeralda-a lo que David se refería es a una vez que casi me quedo sin comer nada en el desayuno porque no podía abrir el frasco de mermelada aun haciendo palanca con un cuchillo pero después de un buen rato si pude.

-tampoco es tan grave no comer en el desayuno o si?

-si si luego tengo que ir en bondi por que me descompongo.

-no te preocupes Sofí- intervino Abigail mirándola con dulzura- muchos de los entrenamientos tienen mas que ver con el cosmos que con la fuerza física sobretodo el primer mes

-y eso porque?

-porque es el tiempo promedio que tardaron en despertar el cosmos lo que están desde hace mas tiempo…por cierto saben que es el cosmos?- pregunto Amy en un aparente tono inocente viendo primero a Sofía y luego a Daniel.

-si lo se, Sofí me lo explico.

-Y tu como sabes?-esta vez fue Ethan quien pregunto en tono serio.

-es que ella sabe mucho de mitología griega, verdad Sofí?- acoto David a lo que la chica se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa de lado.

-no se si mucho, pero me gusta leer sobre ella.

-asique tenias una idea de los caballeros a diferencia de nosotros.-por primera vez Lukas abrió la boca, él no era de hablar mucho a menos que se encontrara con toda gente de confianza.

-supongo pero a decir verdad creía que solo eran historias. Por cierto como es eso del mes.

-ah eso es fácil-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa-por alguna razón todos los que llegamos aquí despertamos nuestro cosmos después de 4 semanas. A mi me toco la semana pasada y el próximo viernes, es decir en una semana será el turno de Amy.

-eso es genial-la sonrisa de Sofía era resplandeciente-que loco que todos tarden el mismo tiempo.

-bueno mas bien casi todos-hablo Amy

-porque casi?

-Nicolle es como una especie de "prodigio" y lo hizo en tres semanas y cada vez que puede su prima lo presume como un logro - explico Lucy

-ahhh

-Sofía, Daniel vengan por favor- La voz de Camus se oyó potente cuando se encontraba cerca del grupo junto con Dohko

-es hora de conocer sus casas-lo secundo el maestro de libra.

Los chicos asintieron y saludaron al resto del grupo para luego seguir a sus maestros en dirección a las 12 casas.

Cuando llegaron a libra, específicamente al final de la casa de libra los dos jóvenes se quedaron despidiéndose en las escaleras que daban hacia el templo de escorpio.

-bueno después hablamos, si?-la chica sonrió de manera dulce ante la mirada seria del chico.

Él solo asintió para luego ver como ella iba subiendo algunos escalones.

-puedes acompañarla si quieres.-le susurro Dohko al acercarse

-enserio?

-si-asintió-seguro pasas tiempo ahí mejor que conozcas, después bajas- le giño un ojo a modo de complicidad.

-gracias- hizo una leve sonrisa y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que su novia.  
Al alcanzarla le tomo la mano sin decir nada a lo que ella sonrió al sentir el contacto.

Ellos no necesitaban hablarse, con aquel pequeño intercambio de miradas, Dániel comprendió el nerviosismo que Sofía estaba experimentando por estar a punto de ver el lugar con el que tantas veces soñó y creyó que solo en ese mundo de fantasía existía.  
En su interior Sofí agradecía el tenerlo ahí. Ella no era buena para expresarse pero no parecía necesitarlo.

-vendrás con nosotros?-pregunto Camus sin pararse ni voltear.

-si no es molestia.

-mejor así se los presento juntos.

-a quien?-cuestiono la chica extrañada

-ya lo verán- hizo una mueca que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa de lado

Los siguientes pasos hasta la casa de acuario fueron tranquilos, en completo silencio y sin ninguna interrupción debido a que todos los guardianes se encontraban en el coliseo.  
Sofía internamente agradecía que su maestro subía los peldaños muy lentamente porque la verdad era que su cuerpo no le daba mas, se encontraba sumamente cansada de subir todas aquellas escaleras y estaba segura de que si se atrevía a abrir la boca su respiración se notaria agitada.  
Para su mayor suerte, cuando estaba a punto de pedir que pararan un momento para descansar noto que su maestro se paraba a esperarlos.

-será mejor que entren conmigo

-ocurre algo?-cuestiono el chico.

-no, solo es mas seguro.-cuando los chicos llegaron a ponerse detrás de él, el caballero señalo a la entrada de su templo.

-que linda- dijo sofí con voz aniñada dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Sofía ten cuidado, Luna es algo territorial con quien no conoce- la chica asintió y camino con cuidado hasta la entrada al onceavo templo. Unos pasos antes de llegar se posiciono en cuclillas y se quedo mirando a la criatura allí recostada.

-hola, así que también te llamas Luna?-la chica sonrió hacia aquella criatura de pelaje negro con detalles marrones en la parte baja de las patas y la cara-te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí- dijo con nostalgia en un tono que solo ella pudo oír. El animal de tamaño medio se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Sofía como inspeccionándola

-es muy parecida- dijo Daniel en tono pensativo.

-a quien?-cuestiono el caballero sin dejar de observar el comportamiento del animal.

-antes que nos mudáramos juntos, Sofí tenia una cachorra cruza de dóberman que había criado de muy pequeña porque la habían abandonado. Se llamaba Luna y era muy parecida a la suya.

-tenia?

-Luna fue atropellada por un descuido de la mamá de Sofí y eso junto con la actitud terrible que tomo su madre que ni disculpa pidió ni delicadeza tuvo para comunicárselo fue el detonante para que se quisiera ir definitivamente de su casa.

Camus iba a responder cuando una risas los interrumpieron.

-jajajaja quieta jajaja- Luna había dejado de inspeccionar a la chica y se lanzo sobre ella haciendo que caiga sentada para luego lamerle la cara en repetidas ocasiones- jajaja que linda que sos-decía mientras le acariciaba el lomo al animal.

-Luna también es cruza de dóberman y la encontramos de pequeña en el pueblo un día de tormenta-El caballero se había acercado a su nueva alumna para poder sacarle el animal de encima ya que con solo acercarse Luna se sentó frente a él esperando recibir cariño.

-es muy amistosa-dijo alegre la chica.

-en realidad no, suele ser bastante recelosa con quien no conoce. A la alumna de picis todavía a veces no la deja pasar.

-jajajaja es muy guardiana-la chica solo se dedicaba a darle carriños a la perrita-verdad que es muy parecida a Luni amor?

-bastante-sonrió de lado. Acercándose al animal para acariciarlo a lo que este retrocedió y se lo quedo viendo

-te recomiendo que no lo intentes Daniel hasta que entre en confianza.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y luego todos entraron a la casa.  
Camus les mostro cada una de las habitaciones del lugar hasta que llego al pasillo donde se encontraban las recamaras.  
A lo largo de ese pasillo había unas cuantas puertas que según explico el santo dorado, algunas tenían dueño otras no. La de Sofía seria la primera al entrar al pasillo.  
Camus abrió la habitación, le entrego la llave a la chica y los dejo para que pudieran ponerse cómodos.

El cuarto era sencillo pero muy hermoso y bastante amplio. Al entrar se podía ver de frente una extensa cama cubierta con un cobertor blanco de seda, a la derecha una gran ventana que daba su luz directamente a la cama y del lado izquierdo había un gran armario y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-es muy linda y tiene buena luz- dijo la chica asomándose a la ventana para poder apreciar el paisaje.

-también es lindo el paisaje-el chico se acerco despacio y la rodeo por la cintura dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

-jijiiji… la cama es grande, tal vez un día podrías quedarte.

-eso espero-acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando el paisaje, aquel lugar que ahora seria su hogar.  
Por alguna razón el aire de aquel lugar los tranquilizaba y hacia sentir a gusto como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a aquel lugar.


	3. Camuflaje

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero estuve en rally de parciales y se me complico escribir u.u Como sea espero no tardar tanto para el próximo y les guste este :)

Gracias por leer y besos

* * *

 **Camuflaje**

Al día siguiente casi todos los discípulos y maestros se encontraban en el coliseo esperando a que se hagan presente la única que faltaba , la alumna de Saga.

Los discípulos estaban todos sentados en las gradas a no mucha distancia uno de otros  
Sofía dio un bostezo tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano derecha mientras apoyaba todo su lado izquierdo sobre el brazo de David.

-tengo sueño-dijo sin abrir los ojos- debería ser ilegal levantarse antes de las 11 am

-totalmente-le respondió el mayor a su lado mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella y cerraba los ojos.

Catherine alzó una ceja al ver que esa acción no involucraba a Daniel.

-Amy no llegara a tiempo nunca- suspiro Lucy ya resignada.

-ella dijo que venia enseguida-intervino Saga

-Amy siempre tarda, No solo aquí si no cuando nos juntábamos también. Una vez le dijimos un horario y todas las demás llegamos media hora mas tarde, recuerdas Sofí?- Lucy miro hacia arriba buscando a la aludida para que verifique su palabra.

-aja y aun así llego ultima- contesto sin romper su posición ni abrir los ojos.

-Sofía, Luna no te dejo dormir?-cuestiono divertida Alice.

-no, todo lo contrario. Si hasta dormimos cómodas juntas

-enserio? A mi todavía me gruñe cuando intento ir a la casa de Picis

\- que raro, conmigo se porta muy bien. Verdad maestro?- el caballero de acuario solo asintió con la cabeza pero en su mente recordaba lo que había pasado.

***flash back***

Sofía se había recostado por petición de Camus; después de la cena en el gran salón del patriarca donde todos estuvieron presentes, su maestro le había recomendado descansar porque un largo día le esperaría.  
Ella decidió hacerle caso, pero no se imagino que volver a dormir sola le costaría tanto.  
No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Se giro en dirección a esta para poder ver quien era y sonrió.

-hola Luna, tampoco puedes dormir sola?- el animal se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a ella para así poder recibir caricias-quieres dormir conmigo?-le señalo el lugar vacio en la cama.

Luna dio un brinco para luego acomodar su cabeza en la almohada vacía. Sofía no pudo más que sonreír y luego paso su brazo por aquel pelaje negro para poder abrazarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Camus fue hasta la habitación de la chica al ver que se hacia tarde y esta no aparecía. Llamo a la puerta, pero al no tener respuesta noto que estaba ligeramente abierta.

-Sofía?-pregunto asomándose apenas dando un paso hacia adentro. Su cara de asombro fue instantánea al ver la escena en la cama.-Luna-llamo despacio en un tono poco mas bajo de lo normal. El animal viro la cabeza y lo observo con detenimiento como esperando algo-despiértala-señalo a la chica con la cabeza y luego se retiro.

Acto seguido Luna comenzó a lamer la cara de la chica para intentar despertarla.

-jajajajaja…luna…buenos días.

***fin del flash back***

-hasta durmió conmigo y todo

-pues le habrá pasado algo porque esa perra es muy agresiva- dijo indignada Catherine

-que raro mi no me hace nada-intervino Abigail –tal vez no le agradas -en respuesta la otra hizo una mueca-que? A veces no les agradan determinadas personas a los perros.

-lamento la tardanza- Ami llego algo apurada interrumpiendo la conversación.

Rápidamente el patriarca puso en parejas a todos los aprendices según el tiempo que llevaban en el lugar acompañados por sus respectivos maestros para tutelar cada entrenamiento y enseñarles como hacerlo si ese fuera el caso

Duarte el resto de la mañana los entrenamientos fueron de cuerpo a cuerpo y durante la tarde cada caballero dorado se dedico al entrenamiento de sus respectivos alumnos para que estos desarrollaran su cosmos.

Al llegar la noche, después de la cena en el salón del patriarca como cada noche, los dorados se quedaron un poco más en el salón principal en lo que sus nuevos alumnos se fueron a sus respectivos templos a descansar en su mayoría.

En acuario, la situación era diferente, Sofía estaba acostada en un sillón de la sala leyendo.

Aquel día había encontrado la basta biblioteca del templo y su maestro le había dicho que podía disponer de ella cuando y como quiera. Ante esto no se pudo aguantar y como gustaba de leer antes de dormir le pareció una buena manera de "estrenarla"

A su lado, luna ya estaba acurrucada esperando para ir a la cama.

Los minutos pasaron y al llegar, Camus iba a ir directo a dormir hasta que notó la luz prendida en la sala.

A paso lento, se dirigió a aquel lugar y se encontró con Sofía y Luna dormidas.

-Sofía-la llamo con voz calma-Sofía...-no hubo respuesta ni siquiera un leve movimiento.

Por esto, Camus fue al cuarto de Sofía, abrió la cama y volvió a la sala. Cargo a la chica en brazos y una vez dentro de la habitación, la deposito en la cama para luego taparla con cuidado.

Luna, que lo había seguido, subió a la cama y se acomodó a un lado de la chica.

Camus había permanecido en la misma posición observando dormir a la acuariana, acarició su rostro dejando reposar la palma en la mejilla de ella.

Luna se acercó y apoyo el hocico en la mano de su dueño

-lo se Luna...lo se-dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal para luego retirarse a su propia habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Sofía despertó sin necesidad de la alarma no era algo común en ella pero había dormido tan bien la noche anterior que seguro se debía a eso.

-mmm...- se estiro-en que momento vine al cuarto?-se pregunto a si misma viendo donde estaba- Buenos días Luna-dijo acariciando al animal-y eso?-su atención se centró en unos moretones que había en su brazo-no estaban ahí anoche, deben ser del entrenamiento con Abi-se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó su otro brazo y piernas-tengo que tapar esto

Con el paso de los días, Camus pudo notar un cambio en el tipo de ropa de Sofía. Como era que el día que llego no hacia tanto calor como esos dos últimos y sin embargo aquel día llevaba shorts y musculosa y ahora vestía calzas y remeras de mangas largas. Eso no tenia sentido, tal vez se estaba haciendo ideas raras pero no podía dejarlo así.

En ese momento Daniel iba hacia su templo luego de haber pasado un tiempo en el templo de acuario con Sofía, por lo que aprovecho aquella situación

-hasta luego Camus

-Daniel espera, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el joven lo miro extrañado como no entendiendo porque le hablaba.

-claro. Ocurre algo?

-eso es lo que quiero saber. Hay alguna razón en particular para el cambio de vestimenta de Sofía

-... Porque pregunta eso?

-sólo se me hizo curioso. Ella debe ser susceptible al calor porque usar cosas largas con las altas temperaturas que están haciendo- el más joven torció los labios y pareció meditar algo unos segundos

-...lo siento pero no puedo responderle eso, le recomiendo que le pregunte a Sofí- el caballero comprendió su mirada y asistió levemente con la cabeza para luego dejarlo ir

A la mañana siguiente, al terminar de desayunar, Sofía se levanto de la mesa pero antes de que saliera de aquel cuarto Camus llamo su atención

\- Sofía puedes esperar un momento

-si maestro. Que sucede?

-bajaras así vestida al entrenamiento?

-si por? tiene algo de malo- decía mientras se miraba de arriba abajo por si había algo indebido. No le parecía llevar nada extraño ya que tenia una remera manga larga color celeste algo larga, una calzas negras y un par de zapatillas blancas.

-hace mucho calor afuera. Si entrenas con esas ropas podría pasarte algo.

-no se preocupe, estaré bien-le sonrió de manera dulce

-no creo que seas una persona muy resistente al calor. Para que sumarle otra dificultad?

-pues la verdad no pero estaré bien no se preocupe- volvió a sonreír para intentar despejar sus dudas pero la mirada de su maestro continuaba siendo seria

-alguien te dijo algo por llevar ropa más cómoda- ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

-claro que no, no es nada de eso. Enserio no se preocupe - Camus se levanto y camino a pasó lento hasta ubicarse a unos dos pasos de la chica

-enséñame tu brazo

-que!?- cuestiono entre alarmada y sorprendida

-lo que oíste, si no es nada enséñame tu brazo por favor- Camus extendió la mano en señal de espera. La chica permaneció estática unos segundos hasta que finalmente se resigno.

Cerró los ojos y bajando la cabeza suspiro de forma quedada para luego lentamente subir el puño de la remera un poco más arriba de la altura del codo.  
De manera igualmente lenta extendió su brazo para apoyar su mano en la palma del caballero.  
Camus observo el antebrazo con extremo cuidado; no había nada raro ni fuera de lo común la sorpresa se la llevó al examinar el otro lado del brazo. Al girarlo pudo notar una gran cantidad de hematomas de distintos colores que iban desde el rojo al violeta.  
El acuariano no podía creer lo que veía. Soltó su mano lentamente.

-tus piernas y el otro brazo están igual por los entrenamientos con Abigail, cierto?- la mirada de Camus era tan intensa que ella no pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, el caballero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo

-ma...maestro a donde va?-pregunto algo asustada.

-enseguida regreso. -fue todo lo q dijo

-que he echo...-dijo en un susurro inaudible sin dejar ver el portal por el que se perdió su maestro. . Luna se acerco a ella y lamio su mano para llamar su atención, la chica la miro y se agacho para hacerle caricias-creo que metí la pata Lu…no quiero irme linda-decía mientras abrazaba por el cuello al animal.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el silencio que se había instalado en el templo fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Atendió luego de repetidas insistencias sin siquiera revisar de quien se trataba.

-Hola?

-Hola Sofí, donde estas? Se esta haciendo tarde.

-Dan... No se si ire- emitió en un hilo de voz

-porque que paso?-su tono era de preocupación debido a la pronunciación de la chica

-Ca... Camus. Le dijiste algo de lo que estuvimos hablando?

-No Sof, por?

-se fue sin decirme nada después de verme el brazo. Tengo miedo Dan.-se dejo caer en la silla junto a ella- Y si me echan?

-Sofí cálmate…

-mi maestro volvió-dijo antes de que terminara-después hablamos- tranco la llamada y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Sofía sigues aquí?-Camus se sorprendió al verla allí sentada cuando entro en la cocina

-si, lo estaba esperando.

-pero ni te has cambiado todavía y ya es tarde para el entrenamiento.

-voy a ir al entrenamiento?-su voz sonaba realmente sorprendida como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-porque no irías? Hoy no es tu día libre- Camus de verdad no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica.

-quiere decir que no van a echarme?

-de donde sacaste eso?. Porque?

-porque no tengo fuerza. No fue por eso que subió?

\- No, yo subí para informar a Athena y el patriarca que tu entrenamiento cambiara-ante la cara de asombro de su interlocutora prosiguió- no vamos a poner en riesgo tu vida así que decidimos que entrenaras solo conmigo tanto en la mañana como en la tarde para despertar tu cosmos pero sin combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

-desde cuando no se arriesga la vida para convertirse en caballero?

-Athena no quiere mas entrenamientos crueles, además todos ustedes fueron elegidos por las estrellas lo que significa que tienen que estar aquí no tienen nada que probar.

-pero…-Camus hizo una mueca de costado que no llego a ser una sonrisa

-anda ve a cambiarte lo ultimo que falta es que te desmayes a mitad del entrenamiento por culpa del calor-El rostro de la chica se ilumino con una cálida sonrisa.

-si maestro de inmediato-pero antes de irse se acerco rápidamente al caballero y lo abrazo por el cuello- gracias maestro-lo soltó y volvió a sonreírle- enseguida vuelvo

Camus permaneció estático durante todo el contacto, de hecho no cambio de posición y se quedo viendo el lugar por donde la chica se fue en verdad no se esperaba una reacción así.

Dos minutos después, Sofía se encontraba de frente a su maestro lista para bajar, ahora lleva unas cómodas zapatillas negras, un short negro, una musculosa color rojo y el cabello recogido en una cola.

-ya estoy lista maestro. Nos vamos?-Camus solo la miro por unos segundos, lo que causo que la chica bajara la cabeza.

-son peor de lo que pensaba- dijo al notar la gran cantidad de moretones en peor estado de los que había visto antes, la verdad es que daba mucha impresión verlos. Acto seguido rodeo con su cosmos a la chica lo que provoco que los hematomas de menor tamaño desaparecieran y los mayores disminuyeran su gravedad .

- _que sensación tan placentera… será este el cosmos de mi maestro? …. Pero no se siente frio sino todo lo contrario._

-ya vamos a empezar vengan acá-Milo llamo a Daniel y Abigail la cuales se hallaban algo alejados del resto

-pero Sofí no llego todavía

-Sofía ya no entrenara con nosotros

-porque? Le paso algo- pregunto angustiada Abigail

-no es nada malo, pero tendrían que habernos dicho antes-Los chicos bajaron la mirada sabiendo a que se refería-no se preocupen ella estará bien, solo que entrenara para poder defenderse por eso Camus y ella tendrán otro tipo de entrenamiento. Podrán verla después-sonrió para tratar de calmarlos.

-y usted como sabe?-cuestiono descreído Daniel

-Camus me pidió que les avisara atreves de nuestro cosmos . Confía en mí, te prometo que la veras al terminar.- el de ojos violetas lo miro fijamente y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-que hacemos en el bosque maestro?-cuestionó la chica al ver que el acuariano dejaba de caminar.

-cambiaremos la forma de entrenamiento a partir de ahora entrenaremos tu cosmos a la mañana y en la tarde tu resistencia al frío en el templo y de paso evitamos el calor

La chica sonrió complacida esos cambios le agradaban aunque vería poco los demás.

Los días pesaron tranquilos, y cada día se sentían más a gusto en aquel lugar.  
El vienes llego rápido, se cumplía una semana de su llegada al santuario.

Todos estaban reunidos en el coliseo a la espera de ver los progresos de sus compañeros

-vamos Amy tu puedes- animaba Sofí quien estaba a unos cuantos metros con Daniel observando todo. Ellos eran los únicos en no participar de la actividad debido al poco tiempo transcurrido todo lo contrario a la geminiana quien hoy debía empezar a demostrar porque estaba ahí

Todo estaba en silencio, Amy tenía los ojos cerrados y la atención sobre ella. Se sentía nerviosa pero sabia que podía, era su momento.

Se concentró en sentir su energía, y luego la liberó... Lo había logrado era débil pero podía sentirse claramente el cosmos de la chica

-Genial-dijo asombrado Daniel-nosotros también podemos hacer eso?

-Aja. Tu maestro aun no te lo enseño?

-más o menos, yo no siento nada ni se bien como hacerlo

-Si quieres te muestro lo que Camus me enseño-el joven asintió, por lo que ella se paro y cerro los ojos-mi maestro dice que debemos sentir el cosmos que hay en nuestro interior, tratar de concentrarlo en algo y soltarlo

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron a más no poder y le era imposible articular palabra.  
Pronto, todos los presentes centraron su atención en la chica sin entender lo que sucedía

-So... Sofí... Deberías abrir los ojos

La voz extrañada de su novio la incentivo para hacerlo de inmediato .

Frente a ella podía ver flotando en su mano un copo de nieve hecho de hielo perfectamente formado

-ma...MAESTRO!-artículo lo mas fuerte que su asombro le permitió

Camus salió de su trance gracias a ese llamado y se acercó a los chicos lo más rápido que pudo

-como hiciste esto?

-solo le mostraba a Daniel lo que usted me enseño. No se como deshacerlo-dijo asustada.

-tranquila; el frio te molesta o lastima?-ella negó con la cabeza-bien , entonces solo respira y así como lo concentraste libéralo

Sofía volvió a asentir cerrando lentamente los ojos, unos instantes después el copo se disipó en una pequeña ráfaga viento helado que despareció

-felicidades Sofía acabas de despertar tu cosmos.


	4. Necesidad

Bueno mi idea era actualizar el viernes pero se paso la hora ya que técnicamente es sábado xD  
Como sea, espero les guste el cap y que el largo compense la tardanza.  
Hablando de eso, la idea a partir de ahora es actualizar viernes por medio si puedo lo hare antes pero en principio será cada 15 dias.  
Sin mas los dejo con esta actualización

Besos y gracias por leer ˄.˄

* * *

 **Necesidad**

La noche había caído hace tiempo ya, todo el santuario se hallaba en paz y tranquilidad descansando en sus cómodas camas; todo el mundo excepto uno de los habitantes del templo de acuario.

Sentada en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto vestida con un pijama de dos piezas compuesto por una musculosa y un short de seda entre blanco y plateado, Sofía meditaba lo ocurrido la ultima semana pero sobre todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día...esa mezcla de inseguridad y miedo sumada a los agravios y descréditos que había sufrido seguían presentes en su cabeza

***flash back***

-felicidades Sofía acabas de despertar tu cosmos -le había dicho Camus pero su cerebro no lograba procesar aquella información

-eso es un truco, ella esta haciendo trampa-una voz chillona a lo lejos logró sacarla de aquel trance

-eso seria imposible Catherine-intervino Aioria-su cosmos es diferente al de Camus, deberías poder notarlo

-si pero... _ni siquiera Nicolle pudo despertarlo tan pronto_ -completo la frase en su mente

-estas bien?-pregunto Athena quien se había acercado a ella junto a Shion.

La chica asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que reparaba en la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ellos.  
Nadie estaba feliz, la mayoría eran caras de desconcierto y asombro a excepción de Erik quien parecía intrigado y Catherine que se veía tan molesta como si alguien los hubiera insultado.  
De hecho cuando todo termino y cada uno regresaba a su templo, la castaña le decía a su prima que de seguro todo era una ilusión la cual su maestro ayudó a crear, que lo que había echo era imposible y que seguramente solo buscaba llamar la atención como hace unos días con sus supuestos dolores.

Nadie mas hablo ni del tema ni de nada, Sofía recorrió el camino hasta el onceavo templo en completo silencio.  
Había podido reconocer el miedo en todas las personas que conocía y eso no le gustaba nada.

*** Fin flash back ***

- _será que no soy normal ni en este lugar?-_ suspiro cerrando los ojos, como esperando que en ese acto todo su malestar desapareciera.

Al abrirlos poso su vista en el resto de las casas puntualizando en una en particular.  
Decidida, salto de la ventana y emprendió el descenso hasta la séptima casa zodiacal sin tener en cuenta la hora, su ropa o incluso siquiera notar el echo de que estaba descalza.

Al llegar, se asomó por uno de los cristales y sonrió levemente al ver la figura que reposaba en la cama.  
Abrió la ventana y sigilosamente se adentro en el cuarto para luego meterse bajo las sabanas. Una vez allí, se acomodó y abrazo por la espalda al peliazul que descansaba.

-aún no puedes dormir?-cuestionó con voz adormilada después de girarse al sentir el contacto

-hola-fue su respuesta en tono causal mientras buscaba sus ojos con la ayuda de la poca luz de luna que se filtraba a través del cristal

-Hola-sonrió de manera cálida sin despegar la vista de las esmeraldas de ella-que pasa?

-se me fue el sueño

-alguna vez vino?-la acuariana negó con la cabeza por lo que él la abrazo con fuerza

Frente a esa sensación tan reconfortante, Sofía giro aun en los brazos de su novio y pego su espalda al pecho del mayor.

-te amo-dijo en un suspiro la chica

-extrañabas dormir acompañada, cierto?

-mmm... Puede ser, pero tengo a Luna

El solo negó con la cabeza para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y reposar abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente.

El resto de la noche se paso tranquila y la mañana llego rápidamente con la mayoría despertando de buen humor ya que era su día libre.

En casa de Aries, Abigail y Mu preparaban el desayuno mientras esperaban que Lukas bajara y se les sumara cuando el caballero de piscis bajaba en aparente dirección a Rodorio.

-buenos días-saludo cordialmente el pisciano

-buenos días señor Afrodita-contesto sonriente la chica

-buen día Dita. Tan temprano iras al pueblo?

-si Mu, Ethan invito a Alice a desayunar así que iré Rodorio para que compartan un poco de tiempo a solas.

-ah y por que no te quedas con nosotros, verdad Abi?

-Si quédese! Ahora viene Lukas, será más divertido si estamos los cuatro-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Seguros? No quiero ser inoportuno.

\- enserio no hay problema-la peliceleste volvió a mostrar su típica sonrisa brillante con lo que termino de convencer al caballero de piscis.

Afrodita acepto aquella invitación y al cabo de un tiempo, se le había sumado el aprendiz de tauro.

-amor te pasa algo?- cuestiono el menor de los hombres al notar que la mente de Abi parecía estar vagando por algún lugar en la inmensidad del universo.

-eh? No nada solo pensaba

-se puede saber en que? Te veías angustiada.

-en Sofí- bajo la vista viendo su taza de café- creo que no me porte bien con ella ayer- su voz sonaba acongojada, lo que provoco que la atención de los tres presentes restantes se centrara en ella.

-porque dices eso?- Afrodita en verdad se oía interesado en saber la respuesta.

-es que… ella se veía tan asustada, nunca la había visto así y yo estaba tan impresionada que no pude ni dirigirle la palabra. No le pregunte como estaba ni como se sentía … no creo haberme comportado como buena amiga.

-todos nos sorprendimos mucho ayer-intervino Mu- no es algo que se esperaba ninguno de nosotros fue completamente normal tu reacción.

-pero fue distinto, cuando Catherine o Nicolle utilizan su cosmos o incluso cuando Erik o alguno de los chicos lo despertó no fue lo mismo. Verlos a ellos es como algo normal pero lo de Sofí fue algo distinto… no era miedo era como admiración. Era una sensación de paz tan linda que entre como en trance, no supe que decir pero estoy segura de que mi cara no expresaba eso.

\- el cosmos de cada persona es único-hablo Afrodita- y lo que este transmite tiene que ver mucho con la persona. Probablemente, Sofía en ese momento también estaba impresionada y asustada y eso es lo que les transmitió a todos con su cosmos pero al ser su amiga puede que hayas visto un poco mas haya de eso.

-mmm...si puede ser-emitió en un suspiro

-porque no vas y hablas con ella?-la animo Lukas.

-no íbamos a salir?

-no me molesta esperar si te hace sentir bien - el chico le dedicó su mejor sonrisa haciendo que la peliceleste imitara el gesto para luego abrasarlo con fuerza

*.*.*

En casa de géminis había cuatro caballeros y dos aprendices ya que Amy había invitado a Lucy a desayunar y Saga y Kanon habían invitado a Aldebarán y Death Mask debido a que sus respectivos alumnos se encontraban en otros templos

-así que Lukas se fue con su novia y Sebastián con su amigo-concluyó Saga en lo que sus compañeros asentían

-parece que todos tuvieron los misma idea-agrego Kanon reglándole una sonrisa a Lucy.

La chica imitó de gesto y luego cuestionó

-puedo hacerles una pregunta?-al ver que todos asintieron prosiguió - Sofí podría tener problemas por lo que ocurrió con su cosmos ?

-a que te refieres con problemas?-intervino el gemelo menor

-a que no pueda controlarlo; es que todos nosotros tuvimos bastante más tiempo entrenando que ella y me preguntaba si es posible que por no despertarlo con el entrenamiento adecuado no pueda manipularlo

-pues si lo despertó es porque puede con el, el cosmos se vuelve peligroso solo si tus emociones se desbordan y pierdes la razón.-contesto Saga con firmeza.

-están preocupadas por su amiga?-se sumo Aldebarán a la charla, a lo que las chicas solo asintieron- no deberían angustiarse, ella tiene a Camus. Todo saldrá bien-les regalo una sonrisa plagada de confianza y seguridad que hizo que se tranquilizaran.

-si tiene razón-Lucy sonrió mas animada y se dirigió a Amy-deberíamos ir a buscarla mas tarde y festejar por ti y por ella

La pelirroja asintió a pesar de no sentirse con muchos ánimos de festejar ya que sentía que a raíz de lo ocurrido con Sofía todo el mundo olvido que ella también había despertado su cosmos.

*.*.*

En virgo, Aioria de leo y Dylan se dirigía a la cocina del templo ya que él, su hermano y sus respectivos alumnos iban a desayunar ahí por invitación de Shaka, cuando Catherine paso echa una furia casi llevándose puesto al caballero y enfilando a la habitación.

-y a esta que le pasa?-pregunto el de leo al verla perderse en el templo. Dylan solo se encogió de hombros sin entender nada.

Momentos después llegaron al comedor con Shaka y al poco tiempo los dos sagitarios se sumaron.

-y Catherine?-pregunto Nicolle al no ver a la chica por ningún lado.

-tu prima se veía muy molesta casi me atropella al llegar-dijo Aioria recordando el incidente.

-se supone que había ido a buscarte-acoto Shaka

-nunca llego, por eso bajamos. Mejor iré a ver que paso. Con permiso.

Nicolle dejo a los cuatro varones en el comedor para dirigirse al ya conocido cuarto de su prima y luego tocar la puerta

-Cathe soy yo-dijo asomándose -puedo pasar?

-si, claro-Catherine se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama cabizbaja y con las manos entrelazas

-que paso aquí?-dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto y se quedo viendo la gran cantidad de cosas que estaban desparramadas por el suelo y algunas incluso rotas.

-nada

-y las cosas se tiraron solas?-espero unos segundos, pero al no recibir respuesta se sentó junto a su prima y le dedico una mirada llena de dulzura- Cathe se supone que ibas a buscarme. Que paso? –la aludida suspiro y emitió

-ya que subía pensé que seria buena idea invitar a Daniel…

\- y?

-y como no lo vi supuse que seguía durmiendo así que fui a su cuarto y sabes que estaba haciendo?-su interlocutora negó con la cabeza por lo que prosiguió- estaba durmiendo muy abrazado a Sofía

-nos guste o no ella es la novia. Eso es normal.

-no por mucho más, te lo puedo asegurar-dijo con rabia.

-porque lo dices?

-por que hare que se separen.

-Cathe no te metas en líos

-pero Nic ella no lo merece no la viste el día siguiente al que llegaron? Estaba tirada encima de David como si nada y Dan ahí solo-la castaña sonaba indignada- y ese es solo uno de los ejemplos

-Cathe su relación es suya deben tener sus códigos

-no me importa ella no me agrada

Nicolle suspiro viendo que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de planes a la virginiana por lo que al cabo de unos minutos regresó al comedor.

-Cathe no vendrá-dijo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

-pero, esta bien?-cuestiono Aioros.

-si, solo algo molesta por una situación, ya se le pasara

*.*.*

En libra el silencio que reinaba solo era interrumpido por los suaves pasos de su guardián que al detenerse fueron cambiados por el leve golpe de la puerta.  
Al otro lado consintieron el paso con una voz tenue apenas audible; al escuchar esto, Dohko apenas se asomó por la puerta.

-Daniel?

-maestro Sofí...

-no te preocupes, esta bien solo quería decirte que iré a avisarle a Camus que ella esta aquí para que no se preocupe.

-porque no le dice que venga, nosotros haremos el desayuno en lo que usted regresa

El caballero de la libra asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiró cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Daniel viró su rostro hacia la chica que reposaba en su pecho aun abrazarlo y sonrió, al parecer había cambiado de posición mientras dormía.

-Sofí-la llamo dulcemente acariciando su mejilla para luego depositar un beso en aquel lugar-amor despierta

-mmm...

-vamos princesita arriba

-no me digas así-protestó con voz adormilada sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de posición

-entonces levántate-deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica

-Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa mientras por fin abría los ojos al separarse

-buenos días amor

-cursi

-quien vino en busca de abrazos anoche?

-aprovecha-apoyó su espalda en las sabanas y fijo su vista en el techo-solo pasa una vez al año

-lo se son pocas las veces que dejas de ser fría y muestras tus sentimientos

-alguna objeción?

-ninguna, ya estoy acostumbrado. Aunque me da la impresión de que desde que llegamos estas mas demostrativas

-tal ves porque estamos en un lugar que no conocemos y te necesito mas-dijo buscando su rostro con la mirada

-quiere decir que a partir de ahora serás como antes

-eso te molesta?

-para nada me gusta como eres. De echo se me hacia extraño que estés tan demostrativa.

-lamento no vivir pegada a vos-dijo en tono irónico a lo que el otro le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda

-no gracias eso seria molesto

-Jajajaja te imaginas yo todo el día encima tuyo de la mano y besándote cada 30 segundos

-la verdad que paso, me separó

Ambos se quedaron viéndose y tras unos segundos de silencio comenzaron a reírse.

-será mejor que nos levantemos, tengo que pedirle disculpas a tu maestro por meterme en su templo sin permiso.

-mi maestro fue a avisarle al tuyo que estabas acá y le dije que lo invite a desayunar

-genial. Quieres panqueques?

-vas a cocinar?

-voy a compensar el haberme metido en un templo a la madrugada y sin permiso-le sonrió para después enfilarse hacia la puerta

-y tus zapatos?-la chica miro sus pies y luego a su novio

-los deje en mi cuarto por?

-bajaste descalza?

-hace calor. Que tiene de raro?

-olvídalo-dijo el chico resignado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, se podía sentir un rico olor a café proveniente de la cocina y al entrar a esta se podía ver la mesa perfectamente puesta para cuatro con una torre de panqueques en el centro de la misma y los chicos riendo por algo mientras Sofí hacia los últimos panqueques.

-guau que bien huele aquí-exclamo el caballero de libra al entrar en la habitación

-ah maestro Dohko, buenos días-dijo sonriendo la chica

-te traje visitas-le devolvió el gesto

-maestro...-bajo la cabeza al ver a Camus- Perdón por no avisar que me iba.

-no te preocupes pero la próxima deja una nota-la chica asintió con la cabeza

-podrían haberme esperado malos compañeros-emitió Milo entrando con una especie de puchero-ah hola chicos

-buenos días Milo-contesto Sofía extrañada

-hola Milo- dijo Daniel en el mismo tono.

-ah lo invite a Milo porque su alumno se fue a piscis, espero no les moleste

-no para nada, hay mucho-sonrió la acuariana.

Todos tomaron asiento y pronto se formo una charla amena entre todos haciendo la mañana más llevadera.

-así que Camus te trato mal y te escapaste?-comento Milo aguantándose la risa.

-que? No, solo no me sentía muy bien que digamos-su voz se había suavizado y sus ojos enfocaban la taza de café frente a ella.

-tu cosmos te preocupa?-al parecer el maestro de libra había interpretado claramente ese gesto ya que ella había asentido.

-no me parece muy normal lo que paso-su voz era baja como si tuviera miedo de lo que decía

-no deberías preocuparte, es normal en tu condición-acoto Camus tranquilo mientras tomaba un poco de café

-condición?

-ayer fui a hablar con Athena y ella tiene la misma teoría que yo.

-y cual es?

-que tu cosmos despertó por estar en desventaja. Tu cuerpo es más frágil que el de cualquiera de tus compañeros o incluso de una persona normal es por eso que creemos que ante un sobre esfuerzo de este tu cosmos reacciono

-entonces no es algo anormal?-Camus negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió con dulzura

-eso esta mejor. –Milo sonrió ampliamente al ver el gesto de la chica-De todas formas no deberías tener miedo. Tu cosmos depende de ti, el va a protegerte y debes siempre confiar en él- la chica volvió a asentir sintiéndose mas tranquila, luego una pregunta que hacia días rondaba su cabeza volvió a asaltarla por lo que cuestiono.

-puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante-concedió Dohko

-como logro Aioria traer a Dylan?

-a que te refieres?

-yo conozco a Dylan hace años éramos amigos de chicos. El jamás creería nada de esto es muy apegado a su religión y me da la impresión de que no quiere estar aquí.

-pues Aioria nos comento que le costó bastante-fue Milo quien continuo la conversación esta vez- tuvo muchos problemas al punto de tener que enseñarle lo que podía hacer para convencerlo de venir. Pero lo que dices puede explicar el hecho de que le cueste tanto progresar en su entrenamiento.

-Tal vez debería hablar con él, es decir, hace años no hablamos pero sigue siendo mi amigo

-Eso podría ayudarle, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no habla casi con nadie-recordó Dohko

-pero eso no es nuevo, que yo recuerde solo hablaba contigo Sofí

-siempre le costo relacionarse con las personas fuera de su religión Dan. Imagínate en un lugar que no conoce

Daniel hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego de unos momentos de silencio la charla volvió a entablarse con otros temas.

Al terminar el desayuno, los tres invitados volvieron a sus respectivos templos.  
Daniel le ofreció una capa y un calzado a Sofía para que subiera mas cómoda a lo que ella se negó alegando que hacia calor y que no estaba tan mal su pijama como para tener que taparse.

Después de despedirse de Milo en escorpio y pasar de largo por sagitario, Camus y Sofía se encontraron en capricornio con Shura, David, Sebastián y Erik quienes aparentemente salían de la cocina

-con que la encontraste-Dijo Shura dirigiéndose a Camus para luego ver a Sofía.

-buenos días-sonrió para todos la chica. Shura le devolvió el gesto y al instante continuo

-Camus me acompañas? Así te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste- el llamado asintió y miro a su alumna.

-puedes subir si quieres.

-esta bien, lo espero- acto seguido los dos caballeros se perdieron en el pasillo que aparentemente llevaba a los cuartos. En cuanto a la acuariana, iba a decir algo pero el rubio se le adelanto

-me gusta tu atuendo princesa

-disculpa?

-lo que traes puesto-agrego viéndola de arriba a abajo

-no me refería a eso-comenzó a mirarlo con malos ojos.

-lo de princesa? No te lo dijimos? Eres como la princesa del lugar ya que eres frágil y delicada- Erik intento acercarse a lo que ella retrocedió y lo fulmino con la mirada . Acto seguido la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida

-Sofí!-aquella voz familiar la obligo a voltear, al ver que sus oídos no la engañaban miro a David y sonrió de lado solo para el.

-ahora tengo algo que hacer pero mas tarde hablamos- el hombre de ojos celestes asintió satisfecho con esa respuesta por lo que la chica retomo su paso.

David se enfilo a su cuarto segundos después, cuando Erik volvió a hablar

-ustedes son buenos amigos, no?- espeto el rubio en tono mordaz

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-solo quería conversar compañero

\- será mejor que te alejes de ella, porque si intentas algo de nuevo no respondo- y sin mas se retiro sin darle oportunidad a Erik de replicar.

-porque te gusta tanto molestar?-le reclamo Sebastián a su amigo cuando se quedaron solos.

-que? Es linda

-tiene novio

-y eso que? No me digas que al fin te vuelve a interesar una chica y yo que comenzaba a creer que te habías vuelto gay-le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-no seas idiota Erik, que yo no trate de conquistar a cada chica que se atraviesa como haces tu no me hace gay

-se supongo que solo te hace aburrido. Pero hablando enserio, la miraste distinto. Por que?

-no se, se me hace conocida. Ayer fue como si su cosmos se me hiciera familiar.

-ja eso es imposible.

-lo se, aun no logro entenderlo.

-se supone que todos nosotros venimos por las estrellas, tal vez tenga que ver con eso

-si puede ser…

*.*.*

En piscis, el ambiente era muy calmado y completamente diferente. Las únicas dos personas en ese templo se encontraban en el jardín de atrás sentados en el pasto.

-recuérdame por que estamos afuera?-pregunto Ethan a su novia mientras arrancaba pasto con las manos.

-porque es un lindo día y no quisiste ir al pueblo a pasear

-buen punto, es que no tenia ganas de salir

-no-se sentó sobre las rodillas de su novio y lo beso en los labios-y de que tienes ganas-sonrió

-hace mucho no tenemos un tiempo a solas- sonrió de manera lasciva para luego besarla con intensidad.

*.*.*

Para cuando Camus volvía a su templo, Sofía ya iba de salida. Al final había tardado más tiempo del que pensaba.

-ya te vas?-pregunto al ver que la chica ya no vestía su pijama si no que llevaba un short de jean, una musculosa celeste claro y unas sandalias bajas

-si, espero tener suerte.

-seguro que si- estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-… maestro? Si yo hiciera algo, usted se enojaría?

-algo es muy amplio

-algo que ya hice

-probablemente no, si ya lo hiciste.

Sofí observo por un instante a Camus para luego dar dos pasos y sin previo aviso lo abrazo por el cuello.  
Al principio, el caballero no reacciono pero al poco tiempo correspondió el abrazo rodeándola por encima de la cintura.  
Al sentir ese gesto, ella se permitió hablar.

-gracias…-emitió con voz suave cerca del oído del caballero-quería hacer esto desde que me dijo que hablo con Athena… en verdad gracias por pensar en mi.

Camus no respondió, solo se quedo sumido en esa calidez que lo envolvía cerrando más el contacto.  
Permanecieron así un tiempo mas, hasta que la chica se separo levemente y al observar el rostro del mayor noto algo que no pudo evitar cuestionar.

-maestro puedo preguntarle algo

-dime

-por que a veces me mira así?

-Así? así como?

-Como con … nostalgia

-nostalgia? …es que en determinadas situaciones me recuerdas a alguien

-alguien que quiere?-Camus asintió mirándola fijamente a los ojos-de seguro esa persona también lo extraña-le sonrió con dulzura.

-no creo que pueda extrañarme- emitió en tono triste

-lo siento yo no…

-esta bien no importa. Vete, se te hará tarde.

La chica asintió y se retiro diciendo que mas tarde volvería.  
Bajo rápidamente hasta el templo del león. Una vez allí, su guardián le permitió estar ahí y le indico donde estaba la habitación de su alumno.  
Al verse frente a aquella puerta inspiro profundamente y golpeo con suavidad.

-pase maestro-fue la respuesta del otro lado

-no soy Aioria-dijo asomándose- aun así puedo pasar?

-Sofí…seguro pasa-le indico una silla cercana a él

-interrumpo algo?-cuestiono una vez que tomo asiento

-le escribía a mi familia pero puedo hacerlo después

-tus hermanitos están bien?-el chico asintió- deben estar grandes

-si-dijo con melancolía- son buenos chicos.

Dylan es el mayor de seis hermanos. Proviene de una familia sumamente religiosa y cerrada. El era el encargado de cuidarlos por lo que pasó mucho tiempo con ellos y ahora sentía su ausencia.

-debes extraños mucho

-bastante

-Dylan… estás bien?

-… si

-no quieres hablar conmigo?- No recibió respuesta por lo que al cabo de unos segundos continuo- Dylan, somos amigos puedes decirme.-el chico permaneció callado

\- todo esto… no lo entiendo porque estamos aquí, para que y porque yo

-la respuesta que puedo darte no te gustara

-es que para mi nada de esto tiene sentido las estrellas, los caballeros, este lugar, tu.

-yo?

-lo que hiciste ayer no logro entenderlo, sigo pensando que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar y solo será un sueño que tuve

-eso es lo que te asusta o lo que quieren que pase?

-… no quiero estar aquí

-por que viniste entonces?

-Aioria me mostro lo que podría hacer y me explico que si no puedo controlarlo podía lastimar a mis hermanos

-pero, Milo me dijo que no lo intentas

-a pesar de verlo me es difícil aceptar que yo también puedo-Sofí poso su mano en la rodilla del castaño por lo que este se la quedo viendo a los ojos –todo estará bien?

-lo prometo

Por primera vez fue Dylan quien abrazo a Sofía.  
Ellos eran amigos de la primaria, el castaño era el típico chico solitario que no hablaba con nadie pero por circunstancias del destino acabaron siendo compañeros de banco y poco a poco vieron que podían ser amigos.  
Al iniciar la secundaria, habían decidido ir al mismo establecimiento aun que acabaron en distintos cursos.  
En aquel lugar se habían conocido Abigail, Lucy, Amy Daniel y Sofía. Esta al ver que su amigo seguía igual, constantemente iba a buscarlo en los recreos y pasaba tiempo con el.  
A pesar de eso, Dylan comenzó a alejarse de ella por su creencia religiosa. Primero viéndola menos, luego cambiándose de colegio aprovecho para dejar de hablarle y a pesar de que ella lo buscaba poco a poco comenzó a cansarse y dejaron de contactarse hasta este día en que Dylan quiso hablar como siempre.  
A pesar de todo este tiempo ella seguía transmitiéndole esa confianza de cuando eran niños y que ahora más necesitaba.

Permanecieron largo tiempo conversando y poniéndose al día con lo que había sido de su vida después de separarse.  
El ambiente era agradable y parecía que el tiempo nunca había pasado.  
Cuando se cansaron de hablar, Sofía decidió retirarse pero antes acordaron volver a empezar y que ella le ayudaría a transitar todo lo que estaba pasando, después de todo es mas fácil si estas con alguien que conoces.

Al salir de leo, la acuariana tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a David que decía que lo esperaba cerca de la entrada al santuario para dar un paseo.

Aprovechando su paso pudo hablar con Abigail y arreglar el malentendido que había para la ariana así como también tuvo una pequeña charla con Lucy y Amy quienes seguían en géminis.

Poco tiempo después, los aprendices de capricornio y acuario estaban caminando por un bosque cercano al santuario, hablando de lo que habían echo los días previos a que David viajara y dejaran de verse.

-que pasa?-pregunto la chica al ver que el silencio se había instalado y su amigo parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

-nada

-aun te cuesta creer todo esto, cierto?

-demasiado no puedo creer que yo sea capaz de hacer algo de esto

-como te convencieron?

-a que te refieres?

-David te conozco. Si te lo hubiesen explicado toda la situación de frente hubieses tildado a esa persona de loca y te irías fumando un cigarrillo mientras te reías por lo que paso... yo misma necesite que mi maestro me mostrara una prueba para creerle

-… Shura… él hizo un movimiento y la pared y el piso tuvieron una grieta instantánea.

-le creíste pero te cuesta creer que tu puedas hacerlo

-es que siempre fui normal, porque ahora podría partir el suelo.

-de la misma forma que yo puedo. Me conoces, no puedo ni subir una escalera sin agitarme y ahora- paro su paso y expuso su palma. Segundos después un pequeño copo de nieve hecho de hielo se formo sobre la misma.

-eso tampoco lo entiendo porque solo tu puedes hacer eso y nadie mas o porque no otra cosa diferente a la de tu maestro.

-eso no puedo responderlo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba a hacer mover el copo- por lo que leí en la biblioteca del templo, supongo que nuestro cosmos esta regido por nuestro signo y armadura. Desde siempre los caballeros de acuario han podido manipular los átomos para congelarlos así como capricornio siempre ha podido partir la tierra. Tu también puedes hay un gran poder dentro de ti puedo sentirlo solo tienes que soltarlo… creer un poco en la alquimia –sonrió

-y en un día te volviste experta en esto?-sonrió de manera sarcástica.

-tonto-le dio un pequeño golpe y siguieron caminado-sabes que tengo una buena intuición y las cosas que se es porque las leí. Algunas cosas antes porque siempre me llamo la atención la mitología griega. Pero de los caballeros la mayoría lo saque de la biblioteca de Camus, desde que la encontré me quedo dormida por el templo leyendo.

-como que por el templo?

-si la primera vez me dormí en el sillón de la sala, un par de veces en la biblioteca y así no se como pero después aparezco en mi cama.

-tal vez tu maestro te lleva

-se claro, es mas probable que sea sonámbula o que medio dormida me vaya a la cama y no me acuerde a que mi maestro me cargue.

-si vos lo decís

-como sea te buscare alguno a ver si te sirve para creer en la "magia"

-Jajajaja dale a ver si funciona.

-guau mira eso que lindo- dijo al ver a lo lejos las luces del pueblo iluminando todo.

-bastante. Se hizo tarde.

-aja no se ni en que momento oscureció. Tendríamos que volver ya, no?

-si deberíamos. Suficiente ejercicio por un día.

Así ambos amigos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta por el mismo sendero que habían tomado para no perderse.

David aun no entendía bien la situación pero el estar con aquella niña, como el la llamaba, le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos.  
El siempre había sido una persona descontracturada y eso a veces le traía problemas para organizar sus horarios y saber que tenia que hacer cuando decidió regresar a la universidad.  
En esas circunstancias fue que conoció a Sofía, durante la segunda cursada del año después de un parcial comenzaron a hablar y con el tiempo ella se convirtió en una especie de asistente que le avisaba sus horarios así como también se volvieron buenos amigos ya que a pesar de que el era una persona difícil de llevar, ella siempre reía ante sus ocurrencias o lo regañaba con dulzura cuando se desubicaba con sus comentarios.  
La inocencia, que en un principio creyó que era fingida, de la chica le hizo nacer un sentimiento de protección hacia la menor que parecía no haber crecido en el mismo contexto que él si no en uno rodeado de cosas bellas… o eso pensó hasta conocer la verdad.


	5. Nueva misión

Bueno parece que el problema se arreglo asi que lo resubo bien :) disculpen las molestias

* * *

Nueva misión

Con el paso de los días, todos los aprendices iban progresando en sus entrenamientos y poco a poco asumían su nueva realidad.

Había pasado cerca de dos meses desde que todos se habían reunido y ese día les tocaba libre por lo que la mayoría aprovechaban para dormir.  
Mientras esto ocurría, los dorados se dirigían al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo una reunión con Athena y el patriarca Shion.

Por este motivo, Milo de escorpión atravesaba la casa de acuario buscando a su mejor amigo para terminar de subir juntos. Registro varias de las habitaciones del templo, pero al no encontrarlo se dijo a si mismo que a lo mejor el acuariano se había quedado dormido y aun seguía en su cuarto aunque eso no era propio de él.  
Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a las recámaras, allí lo encontró pero no como lo esperaba si no en una situación completamente diferente: Camus se hallaba de frente a uno de los cuarto, observando detenidamente el interior del mismo.  
Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación y eventualmente se podía escuchar como dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

Milo contempló la escena durante unos segundos sintiendo una incomodidad en su pecho. Él podía entender perfectamente por lo que pasaba el de acuario pero Camus siempre se guardaba todo.  
Al final se acercó y apoyo la mano derecha en el hombro del francés provocando que este saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Milo-emitió en un hilo. Esté tenia su vista fija en donde Camus la tenía hasta hace escasos segundos

-debe ser mas difícil para ti siendo que ella esta aquí

-por un lado tengo ventaja. Puedo ver esta escena todas las mañanas-dijo regresando la vista al interior de la recamara.

-no se si eso sea algo bueno

-para mi lo es

-...deberíamos irnos

-si es tarde - acto seguido, Camus tomo el pomo y cerro la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido dejando en el interior del cuarto a una Sofía que descansaba plácidamente en compañía de Luna sin percatarse de la presencia de los dorados

-buenos días caballeros-emitió la diosa una vez que todos los dorados estaban en sus respectivos asientos- como ya saben los he reunido para hablar de los progresos de los chicos pero Shion a asistido a la mayoría de los entrenamientos por lo que me ha dado información detallada. Quiero que corroboren lo que voy a decir. Esta bien? - todos asintieron por lo que la diosa prosiguió-según tengo entendido todos ya están llevando bien sus técnicas básicas en mayor o menor medida pero todos ya logran hacerla- se hizo un silencio en el que ninguno replico, por lo tanto prosiguió- eso me alegra mucho-sonrió con dulzura- En lo que respecta individualmente, Aioria Dylan como esta?

-todavía le cuesta asumir el santuario con su religión pero al parecer ha hablado bastante con Sofía del tema y parece estar mejorando.

-que bueno. Saga Amy esta bien?

-ella no parece tener nada malo no creo que tenga mayores dificultades, tal vez se la salteo el gen de géminis- dijo de forma irónica con una sonrisa el gemelo y la diosa asintió

-Shaka, Catherine esta de mejor humor?

-no mucho. Desde que llego Daniel esta muy pendiente de él y por más que intento calmarla se enoja mucho cuando lo ve con Sofía.

-tiene un carácter bastante fuerte-acoto Aioros

-si, cuando cree que tiene razón.

-y Nicolle que la sigue-suspiro el sagitariano

-no creí que tendríamos triángulos amorosos-rio la diosa-hablando de eso Erik sigue intentando…-Athena poso sus ojos en Shura

-ligar con todas las chicas? Si es el nuevo Milo

-hey!- se quejo el escorpión

-solo que la mayoría no lo toma con importancia.

-supongo que el hecho de que algunas ya están en pareja no ayuda. Por cierto, Camus. Y Sofía?

-si se refiere a su cosmos, sigue creciendo tal vez demasiado rápido pero ella no parece tener problema ni darse cuenta.

-no le sorprende?

-se asusto cuando creyó que era poco tiempo pero después que le dije a la conclusión que llegamos parece haberlo asumido. Presumo que su conocimiento de los caballeros y los libros de la orden de Athena que ha estado leyendo la ayudaron a asimilarlo desde otro punto.

-ella sabia de nosotros?

-solo lo que se cuenta en mitos. Al parecer siempre tuvo una afición hacia la cultura griega.

-eso es bueno, parece que ustedes hablan bastante.

-algo.

-me alegra que todos se lleven bien. Aunque tal vez deberían llevarse mas entre todos, así que se me ocurrió algo que tendrán que hacer entre todos… una guardia nocturna

-una guardia nocturna de 14?- cuestiono extrañado el escorpiano

-no de 28

-perdone señorita pero no le parece demasiada gente para una simple diligencia.-acoto el patriarca

-es que será un poco más entretenido que eso y tú también participaras Shion

-Que!? Y yo por que?

-porque yo lo digo. Puedo continuar?-Shion asintió solo con la cabeza-bien entonces como decía me gustaría que pasaran mas tiempo con los chicos pero no necesariamente con sus respectivos alumnos por lo que se me ocurrió que para esta guardia armaran un campamento en el bosque fuera del santuario una vez allí, se turnaran cada dos horas para patrullar los alrededores juntos con los chicos.

-no estamos un poco grandes para acampar en el bosque?-intervino Death Mask

-ese no es el punto-agrego con una sonrisa cómplice

-pero Athena usted estará sola en el santuario.-Dohko se oía angustiado

-no se preocupen tampoco estarán tan lejos. Lo importante es que esto se llevara a cabo dentro de dos noches y que Death, Afrodita y Saga tienen el horario de 23 pm a 1 am en compañía Amy, Abigail y Ethan. D am será el turno de Shion, Shaka y Aioros junto a David, Erik y Catherine. D Camus, Shura, Sofía y Sebastián. El anteúltimo turno será d am y lo tendrán Kanon, Milo y Mu con Lucy, Daniel y Lukas y por ultimo Aioria, Aldebarán y Dohko con Nicolle, Alice y Dylan. Alguna pregunta?

Ningún caballero replico, seguramente porque a esta altura sabían que cuando a la diosa se le ponía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión así que solo se limitaron a terminar la reunión para luego informar a sus respectivos alumnos sobre nueva misión y las extrañas combinaciones que esta formulo.

* * *

 **Bueno cap corto hoy pero no quería extenderlo mucho mas porque no iba a subirlo si no xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y ya saben que todas las opiniones son bien recibidas**

 **Besos :***

 **Yuki**


	6. Conociéndonos mejor parte I

**Hola :) si ya se estoy actualizado tarde y no solo por la hora si no por la semana de atraso u.u perdón pero no pude terminar antes u.u  
Espero le guste :***

* * *

 **Conociéndonos mejor parte I**

La noche había caído hacia varias horas, cerca del santuario de Athena un grupo de personas se encontraba alrededor de una fogata cada uno sentado sobre una bolsa de dormir en círculo alrededor del fuego

-entonces me repites por que estamos aquí-dijo en voz baja David

-Athena quiere que hagamos las guardias nocturnas rotando cada dos horas-contesto su amiga quien estaba sentada en la bolsa de al lado

-porque...-La chica se encogió de hombros

-salida nocturna

-no sería mejor hacerlo una noche cada uno y no arruinarle la noche a todos

-yo creo lo mismo pero bue

Todos los habitantes del recinto a excepción de la diosa se encontraban ahí, esperando para cumplir su misión.

-saldremos con nuestros maestros?-cuestiono Alice.

-no, Athena hizo una distribución. Alguien la anoto?-contesto Dohko a lo que Shion mostro un papel

-me sorprende que el patriarca esté en el campamento, saquen los malvaviscos y estamos completos-bromeo Erik

-y la guitarra-continuo David

-Sebastián sabe tocar-replico el rubio

-en serio? Genial yo puedo cantar!-se sumo Catherine

-no por favor no la dejen-en la voz de Daniel podía sentirse un dejo de miedo

-porque no. Yo quiero!-refuto inflando los cachetes

-no es por nada primita pero Daniel tiene razón- el rostro de Nicolle expresaba algo de temor mesclada con disgusto

-no es justo-hizo un puchero

-por que no cantas Sof?- le sonrió de forma irónica David

-porque todos quieren conservar sus oídos

-Sofí tiene una bonita voz cuando canta estando sola-la chica miro con odio a su novio.

-en serio?-por primera ves hablo Sebastián.

-a veces.- admitió desviando la mirada- Tengo problemas para que se escuche bien siempre

-deberías estudiar entonces

-paso, Lucy y Amy si saben ellas estudiaron

-Jajajajaja solo un año y solo aprendimos a afinar la profesora faltaba mucho-concluyo divertida virginiana

-y ustedes?-volvió a hablar Erik viendo al sector donde estaban los santos

-nosotros que?-cuestiono Shaka

-no saben hacer otra cosa además de ser caballeros?

-todos vinimos de muy pequeños y es lo que aprendimos aunque después de que Athena nos revivió muchos estudiaron distintas cosas pero ninguno pudo ejercer-intervino Aioros

-revivió? Ustedes...murieron-Abigail había logrado terminar la frase con algo de pena expresada tanto en su rostro como es su voz y la mayoría de los aprendices parecía consternado

-es verdad nunca les contamos esa historia-reflexiono el patriarca- es algo larga se las resumiré: Hace varios años ya cuando Athena era apenas un bebé, nombre a Aioros el nuevo patriarca eso hizo que el lado malvado de Saga saliera y en una distracción me mato y tomo mi lugar

-después de eso intente matar Athena para ser yo quien reinara la tierra, pero Aioros logró rescatarla y huyó con ella aunque le costó la vida-continuo el geminiano mayor

-muchos años después todo se aclaró por una batalla denominada la batalla de las 12 casas en la que algunos perecieron ya sea por convicción propia, querer ayudar o por redención-agrego Camus

-después de eso y algunas peleas mas. Hades intento ocultar el sol y volver a la tierra un lugar reinado por la muerte.-esta vez fue Dohko quien hablo-para poder combatirlo había que ir a los campos Eliseo y para eso destruir el muro de los lamentos con la luz de las 12 armaduras doradas

-en ese momento fuimos revividos ya que para ese entonces habíamos expiado nuestras culpas y pudimos cumplir nuestra misión como caballeros dorados-comento Death

-quiere decir que…-Amy no pudo terminar su frase

-solo quedaron las armaduras cuando el muro se rompió-intervino Kanon

-pero… usted, tenia armadura?-Lucy no recordaba haber visto a Kanon vistiendo la armadura de géminis aun así no le parecía que este fuera indiferente a aquella historia y por eso aquella pregunta se había echo presente en su mente

-no exactamente, yo estaba en una pelea cuando le envié la armadura a Saga así que…la termine diferente-Lucy bajo el rostro y apretó sus manos entre si.

-…entonces otros caballeros ayudaron a Athena y Hades fue vencido.- Despues de un silencio Milo agrego aquella frase para después darle de nuevo la palabra a Shion

-cuando los dioses le concedieron su deseo a nuestra diosa, ella nos revivió a todos los que habíamos perecido en todas esas peleas y bueno aquí estamos

Todos quedaron en silencio procesando aquella historia, por el tono de sus voces se notaba que era un capitulo muy particular en la vida de esos hombres pero aun asi parecían estarse guardando cosas probablemente por la brevedad de lo narrado.

-bueno ya va a ser hora de empezar las rondas. Los del segundo turno puede quedarse despiertos si quieren.-continuo Shion viendo a David, Erik y Catherine por turnos

-creo que preferimos la siesta-dijo David al ver a los demás

\- como quieran. Otra cosa, los que terminen el turno serán los encargados de despertar a los del turno correspondiente para no molestar al resto.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a acomodarse en sus respectivas posiciones.  
Lukas le dio un leve beso a Abigail para luego decirle que la veria en unas horas .  
Ethan realizo el mismo acto dándole las buenas noches a Alice.  
Saga, Death, Afrodita y Amy se levantaron y pusieron a un costado mientras esperaban a los otros dos.  
En cuanto a los demás, se acomodaron cada uno en su respectiva bolsa de dormir a excepción de Daniel, quien se había pegado a su compañera para abrazarla por la espalda utilizando la misma como almohada.  
Pronto Morfeo hizo acto de presencia y el silencio se instauro en todo el lugar. Todos se durmieron incluso antes de que el primer turno empezara.

-y que hacemos?- pregunto Amy , con su vista perdida en el suelo

-podriamos hacer tres grupos : dos inspeccionar los alrededores en dirección opuesta y el otro quedarse aquí.-propuso Afrodita.

-estaremos dos horas caminando?-cuestiono Abigail en tono neutro

-no creo que la ronda dure tanto. Cuando vuelva alguno a este punto cambia rol con el que se quedo y ya. Les parece bien?

Todos estuvieron conformes con aquella decision, por lo que lo siguiente fue armar los duos. Abigail estuvo acuerdo con Afrodita cuando este le ofreció caminar juntos por la parte de la derecha.  
Saga le dijo a Ethan que deberían tomar el camino de la izquierda y emprendieron camino por lo que para custodiar a los demás quedaron Death y Amy

Ambos tomaron asiento en un árbol algo alejado de los que dormían, pero relativamente cerca de la fogata . No hacia mucho frio, pero el otoño comenzaba a acercarse y las temperaturas por la noche bajaban.  
El silencio de aquel lugar solo era interrumpido por las llamas de fuego.  
Death no miraba nada en particular pero la vista de Amy cada cierta cantidad de tiempo se posaba en el mismo lugar por algunos segundos

-los miras mucho-se atrevió a pronunciar el caballero al ver que la mirada de la chica volvia a fijarse en la pareja que dormía abrazada.

-no.-contesto en tono parco

-…te gusta?

-no… _ya no…_ sólo me pregunto. por que?

-porque...

-por que ella siempre obtiene lo que yo quiero-el santo de cáncer hizo una mueca ya que esa contestación le generaba curiosidad

-a que te refieres?

-a todo.-su mirada se desvio a algún punto de la fogata trayendo a su mente viejas imagenes- Cuando estábamos en el colegio ella se sentaba casi a final del curso en una esquina y yo adelante al medio, quería destacar pero me era muy difícil hablar . Aun asi intente ser amiga de Abigail y otra chica que se sentaba cerca de mi. Ellas fueron quiénes nos presentaron. Al principio creí que eramos iguales ya que ambas eramos calladas y reservadas pero cuando paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta ella era mas su amiga que yo, se contaban cosas y salían mientras yo seguía tan sola y reservada como siempre  
Un dia ,cuando aun creia que eramos iguales, note a Daniel ,el siempre andaba con sus amigos y se sentaban todos en la otra esquina al fondo. Me llamo mucho la intención e intentaba hacercarme pero no sabia como. Fue asi que me di cuenta que el llegaba mucho mas temprano asi que pensé que si llegaba antes podríamos hablar.  
Como pude me decidi y planee todo para llegar 10 minutos antes que el resto al colegio. Estaba tan feliz, al llegar tuve que tocar el timbre porque las puertas aun no se abrían y los pasillo estaban vacíos.  
Camine con paso firme, pero cuando estaba por entrar al aula fui capaz de distinguir voces. Aun asi no me importó y entre. Fue ahí cuando los vi: Daniel estaba sentado en su asiento en la esquina izquierda del aula y Sofí a dos asientos de él sentada sobre la mesa charlando como dos buenos amigos. Cuando entre, ambos voltearon en mi dirección ella me dedico una sonrisa y me dio los buenos dias en tanto el apenas me dijo hola. Yo dije hola y me dirigí a mi lugar,me senté y no dije nada mas me dio la impresión de haber interrumpido algo después ellos volvieron a hablar como si yo no estuviera ahí. Intente acercarme pero no sabia como así que solo me quede ahí escuchando a lo lejos.  
Lo repeti varios días pero siempre con el mismo resultado pronto me entere de que ambos iban casi media hora antes asi que era imposible sacarle ventaja.  
Poco a poco asumí que si no estaban juntos pronto lo estarían pero me costó mucho olvidarlo no se porque pero me dolía mucho verlos.  
El siguiente año, Daniel ya no estaba, se había mudado de ciudad y la relación con Sofí parecía mejorar hasta que nos comento que hablaba con el por chat era normal eran amigos pero me molestaba que le hablara a ella y a mi no.  
Gradualmente comencé a derivar mi competencia a otros aspectos me alegraba cuando me iba mejor en las materias y tenia que disimular un gran enojo cuando era al revés.Y fue asi todo el colegio. Cuando llegamos a la facultad elegimos carreras muy diferentes, me sentía mejor al no cruzarla todos los dias y trate de acomodar las cosas pero pronto esos horribles sentimientos volvieron tenia amigos pero siempre terminaba sola mientras ella cada vez tenia un grupo mayor. Me molestaba tanto que fuera tan buena con todos.  
Recuerdo que un dia le dije de vernos, cuando llegue estaba con un chico que parecía muy animado y se fue cuando llegue.

***flash back***

-y ese quien es?

-un compañero-me dijo cavisbaja

-están en algo?-negó levemente con la cabeza sin levantar la vista-pero le gustas

-eso creo-se oía realmente angustiada como si no quisiera admitirlo

-Tiene algo de malo?

-El no me gusta de esa forma es solo un compañero

-Dicelo

-Lo he intentado, no se que mas hacer-suspiro-no quiero lastimarlo... Quisiera sentir lo mismo que él

-no puedes elegir a quien querer

-Lo se pero aun asi me siento mal por él...me siento culpable

***fin del flash back***

-En ese momento me dieron ganas de golpearla. Yo la había visto se comportaba igual con todo el mundo no era su culpa si el chico se había confundido y quería decírselo pero no pude me lo guarde tal vez porque quería verla mal. _Soy una mala persona lo se pero no puedo evitarlo_.Unos meses después nos dijo que estaba de novia que había vuelto a hablar con Daniel después de mucho, que había vuelto a la ciudad y que ahora estaban juntos.  
Sentí como si de repente agua helada cayeron sobre mi pero aun asi fingi sonreír diciéndome por dentro que no duraría…El tiempo paso y seguían juntos, un dia hacia unos tramites cuando los vi a lo lejos iban de la mano, sonriendo parecían divertirse pero no iban pegados solo juntos me recordaban a mis padres cuando era chica se querían de verdad y se notaba. Yo quería eso siempre lo había querido para mi...Un tiempo después un compañero de trabajo me invito a salir, crei que sería bueno probar así que le dije que si y terminamos siendo novios aunque no me importaba mucho. Cuando llegue aquí deje de hablarle no le envié ni le respondi los mensajes para que entendiera que ya no eramos nada.

-Solo lo ignoraste?

-Si. me dije a mi misma que sería un nuevo comienzo con la ventaja de conocer a alguien. Aunque todo esto era extraño me esforcé por encajar y todo venia bien hasta que vino Sofí. Al principio me asuste pero cuando dejó de entrenar por la debilidad de su cuerpo pensé que al fin había ganado yo podía con algo que a ella le gustaba pero todo volvió a derrumbarse y no tuvo mejor momento para despertar su cosmos que el mismo día que yo, se ve que no le alcanzó con hacerlo mucho antes que el resto dado no que además fue el mismo día

-No creo que lo hiciera apropósito

-Tampoco yo por eso sigo siendo su amiga pero aun así me molesta cuando esas cosas pasan-suspiro-… disculpe ni siquiuera se porque le cuento todo esto, nunca se lo dije a nadie no suelo confiar rápido en las personas

-no te preocupes. No soy bueno hablando pero si para escuchar y a veces es eso lo que se necesita para reflexionar… escucharse a uno mismo a travez de un tercero

-es posible…-el silencio volvió a instalarse pero Death sentía que algo faltaba por lo que unos minutos después agrego

-…La envidia es un sentimiento humano y completamente natural es bueno que intentes controlarlo sobre todo ahora

-No cree que soy una mala persona?

-Porque pensaría eso?-La chica lo observó era sincero lo que para ella eran atrocidades al caballero no le parecían tan malas

Finalmente le sonrió y permaneció callada. Se sentía mejor

Por otro lado Afrodita quería conversar con Abigail pero no sabia como. Lo medito unos minutos y finalmente hablo:

-Entonces...co...como lo llevas?

-El que?

-Todo en general

-Te refieres a este lugar?-el santo asintió-pues para serte sincera ahora mejor al principio no entendía mucho y separarme de Lukas hizo que me sintiera algo perdida pero estoy mucho mejor

-Es cierto ustedes vivían juntos no?-ella concordó con la cabeza- hacia mucho?

-Dos años

-Es un tiempo

-Tuvimos que hacerlo ya no aguantábamos mas

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando nos mudamos juntos hacia dos años ya que estábamos de novios a pesar de vivir en ciudades diferentes. La distancia nos afectaba demasiado, así que cuando iba a empezar la universidad me fui a la capital y nos mudamos juntos.

-como se conocieron si vivían en ciudades distantes?-pregunto curioso el pisciano

-Lukas es primo de una amiga, nos presento de casualidad un verano. Comenzamos a hablar y… surgió. Al principio creí que seria solo un romance de verano después de todo solo tenia 16 pero después de esas vacaciones no pudimos separarnos.

-debió ser difícil la distancia

-demasiado, él viajaba todos los meses a verme y en vacaciones yo iba a su casa pero nunca alcanzaba por eso nos mudamos juntos. Al principio tenia mucho miedo estaba en una ciudad enorme, sin mis padres, sin amigos ni trabajo pero el siempre me apoyo, me ayudo mucho y pronto nos acostumbramos a la convivencia. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya había rearmado mi vida, tenía una rutina, un trabajo, estudiaba y tenia cerca a la persona que amaba. Mis padres eran felices y a veces me visitaban… en cuestión de tiempo todo era perfecto-le dedico una dulce sonrisa cargada de felicidad

-tuviste buenos padres?

-los mejores! Siempre fueron buenos, comprensivos y muy compañeros conmigo supongo que el ser hija única ayudo también-volvió a sonreir pero esta vez con picardia lo que proboco una sonrisa en el caballero de piscis

-es bueno escuchar eso.-se hizo un silencio por un instante y luego agrego- Puedo hacer una pregunta mas?

-las que quiera

-por que aceptaste venir?

-Mu y Aldebaran nos encontraron, nos mostraron lo que podían hacer y que podría pasar. Decidimos que si íbamos juntos no habría problema y bueno aquí estamos

-eres feliz?

-admito que no es convencional pero dio la casualidad de que hay mucha gente que apresio en este lugar y eso hace que sea mas divertido por lo que si estoy contenta de estar aquí- le dedico la sonrisa mas sincera que tenia

-cierto Amy, Lucy, Sofia, Daniel y Dylan se conocían de antes

-en realidad Dylan solo lo veía de lejos cuando se iba con Sofi o hablaba con ella pero nunca lo trate demasiado ni tampoco es como si el fuera una persona muy sociable.

Ambos rieron a modo de complicidad. Pronto la conversación viro a los entrenamientos y las cosas del santuario en general

Del otro lado del bosque, Saga e Ethan se disponían a sentarse a descansar un poco antes de dar la vuelta para volver.  
Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra, después de todo no era como si en esos meses se habían tratado mucho de hecho Saga no recordaba a ver cruzado palabras demaciadas veces por eso mismo le había ofrecido acompañarlo aun asi no sabia que hacer su mente en blanco buscaba que decir cuando su acompañante llamo su atención

-esto…no les aburre un poco?

-ah?... a que te refieres?

-a hacer lo mismo siempre, digo hace años están aquí, cuidan a Athena y entrenan dia tras dia; eso no les aburre?-el geminiano esboso una sonrisa

-claro que no, tuvimos muchas aventuras y es bueno tener tranquilidad en la familia.

-familia?

-todos nosotros, hemos enfrentado grandes desafíos y siempre logramos superarlos porque estábamos juntos apoyándonos… nos costo bastante unirnos pero cuando lo hicimos nos afianzamos como la verdadera familia que siempre debimos ser.

-no tuvo problemas… para que lo perdonaran?-agrego al ver que el rostro de su interlocutor expresaba no entender de que hablaba

-para serte sincero fue mas el prejuicio que tuve hacia mi mismo que lo que los demás me recriminaron de hecho ninguno lo hizo. Cuando logre librarme de mi lado maligno y expiar mi culpa, Athena me perdono por todos mis actos malvados y las acciones que realice después, al final demostraron que no había mentido y que de verdad me había arrepentido; por lo que tdos me dieron una nueva oportunidad… va mas bien todos la tuvimos cuando Athena nos revivió y decidimos dejar todo atrás.

-osea que empezaron de cero

-algo asi y nos fue mejor

-entiendo. Es lindo tener una familia asi.

-…y tu familia como es?

-bueno tengo a mis padres y un hermano menor

-y te llevas bien con ellos

-si lo normal para alguien de mi edad aun que me llevo mejor con la hermana pequeña de Alice que con mi propio hermano.

-no sabia que Alice tuviera una hermana.

-si es una niña pequeña muy dulce. Siempre se pegaba a mi cuando iba a su casa

\- y ustedes como se conocieron?

-hace unos años en un trabajo de verano. Las situaciones fueron algo peculiares- Saga lo miro con curiosidad por lo que prosiguió-hace unos años atrás conseguí trabajo de repositor en un supermercado durante el verano hicimos un grupo y salíamos ahí la conocí ella era cajera en el mismo lugar. Al principio salíamos con el grupo pero siempre por una cosa u otra terminabamos hablando solos.  
Un dia después de un fogon que habíamos echo en la playa me beso. Yo estaba sorprendido ella me gustaba pero yo había estado todo el año filtreando con alguien de la facultad aun asi acepte salir con ella y para cuando termino el verano nos hicimos pareja. Me lo tome tranquilo nada demasiado serío de echo los primeros meses me costaron porque me cruzaba con aquella persona y casi que sentía que había echo algo malo. Me costo mucho decirle que estaba con alguien va mas bien no quería que se enterara pero aun asi sucedió a lo que ella solo sonrió y me felicito dejándome una sensación bastantes extraña

-conozco a esa mujer cierto?-el chico asintio

-Aja. En ese tiempo Sofí era mas fria rara vez hablaba de ella y me costaba muchísimo entablar una conversación fluida con ella mucho mas si no incluía temas de la carrera. Aun asi había un ida y vuelta entre nosotros pero nunca paso nada.  
Unos meses después me cambie de carrera asi que la veía menos exepto cuando nos juntamos con el grupo de la facultad. Tiempo después, Sofía se puso de novia se veía feliz asi que nos alejamos mas y bueno aquí estamos ahora somos conocidos que a veces hablan.-se silencio todo por unos minutos-y ustedes no tienen a nadie?

-ahora? No ninguno esta en pareja

-Pero puede estarlo

-...eso no es para nosotros-Saga desvío la mirada hacia la estrellas dando a entender que no es algo de lo que le gustaría hablar.

Ethan lo entendió y no sacaron mas temas personales mientras permanecían ahí ni cuando cuando volvieron a encontrarse con el resto


End file.
